


妄想

by xx525882



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform, 帶卡, 扉泉 - Freeform, 柱斑 - Freeform, 鳴佐, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx525882/pseuds/xx525882
Summary: 2018年舊文補檔。已完結。原著向，平行時空的木葉，純爽文。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. 神無毘橋

受壓迫的右半身逐漸適應痛感，愈發麻木。

將左眼當作禮物送給卡卡西後，宇智波帶土連視覺也徹底失去了，其餘四感的能力更加敏銳，依稀能聽聞隊友們愈發粗重的呼吸。

他們也快撐不下去了，再繼續待在這裡，卡卡西和琳也會和他一起死的。

「你們、快離開這裡……」這裡可是戰場，難保不會再有下一波敵人前來，帶土吼道：「快走！」

琳知道自己不該任性，可她怎麼樣都無法棄帶土於不顧。

她呆愣地轉頭往卡卡西看去，向來冷靜自若宛如教科書一般，彷彿泰山崩於前也不動聲色的天才，此刻的動搖卻是顯而易見。

「卡卡西，快帶琳走！」

指甲因握緊雙拳深深嵌入其中，鮮血淋漓的雙手看著怵目驚心，直至上方傳來不妙的動靜，卡卡西不甘地咬著牙拉起琳往外衝去。

可惡、可惡！

什麼天才，什麼上忍。

帶土說的一點也沒錯，救不了夥伴的他不過比廢物還不如。

聽著腳步聲遠離，帶土笑了，哪怕接下來要面對的是死亡也無妨。

木葉白牙，那個英雄傳承下來的刀法是細膩優美卻富含力量，每每看卡卡西舞刀，帶土嘴上嫌棄卻又總移不開眼。

那樣美麗的刀法，如果因為少了一隻眼睛而有缺陷，那怎麼辦？

還有卡卡西的新忍術，老師不是說了因為移動速度太快反而無法看到對手並反擊嗎？有了那隻眼睛，絕對沒問題的。

臨死前不但救那個驕傲自大的卡卡西一命，還送了一個絕不會被卡卡西說成是累贅的禮物。

他這輩子了無遺憾。

「土遁·裂土轉掌！」

敵人援軍已經到了，不過沒關係，卡卡西跟琳已經安全了。

他閉上眼，帶著笑容靜靜迎接死亡。

驟然間巨聲響起，本該重砸在他身上的石頭沒有落下，僅有碎石砸在左半身上，尚在起伏的胸膛告訴帶土：他還沒死。

「小崽子，沒人告訴你在戰鬥中千萬不能閉上眼嗎？」

聽聞熟悉的低沉嗓音令帶土忍不住笑了。

過去他曾給這人帶著照顧過一段短暫的時間，那時候他最大的樂趣就是挑戰。沒想到這人耐性意外的好，面對他的花式惡作劇從不生氣，反而會嘲笑他惡作劇的等級太低。總之出乎意料地擅長和小孩子相處──或許是以前曾經有四個兄弟的關係吧。

後來這人就因為某些因素得長期離村，他就又回到一個人的生活了。

不過這都沒死，帶土想，他的命還挺硬的啊。

「你怎麼會在這裡？」早已功成身退，幾乎不再插手忍界的戰場修羅，此刻就站在他面前，「斑。」

「現在死還太早了，小鬼。」

扔出八尺瓊勾玉轉瞬間擊殺附近所有敵人，須佐能乎將附近的巨石震開，營造出安全的環境後，斑才蹲下身打量帶土受傷的狀況。

右半身被壓在巨石下，最慘的情況可能會壞死，得緊急治療才行。

待帶土睜開右眼後，斑挑了挑眉，問他：「你左眼去哪了？」

該不是被那群的岩忍帶走了吧？

壓在右眼上的巨石消失恢復視野，帶土看見斑炸得十足個性的長髮受查克拉影響在空中飄盪著，已經六十多的人了，時間卻沒捨得在這男人身上留下痕跡，除了沉澱眼底的殺伐果斷外，直叫人認不清他的真實年紀。

本護他們周全的深藍色的骨架，下一秒徹底消失，聽著男人嘲諷的話語令帶土知道這是現實，他不是在作夢。

儘管壓住他的巨石一被推開，導致方才消散的痛感瞬間回歸，他現在渾身上下都疼，帶土也清楚他是真的活下來了。

「帶土！」卡卡西衝進洞穴內一把抱住帶土，他這才發現卡卡西居然在顫抖，一副驚魂未定的神情，「你還活著……」

語畢，抱著他的卡卡西居然哭了起來，眼淚打溼他的肩膀，哽咽著直喊他的名字。

不知道該抱還是該做什麼才對，帶土只能手忙腳亂地安慰著卡卡西，唯一能動的左手吃力拍著卡卡西的肩膀，結結巴巴告訴對方他還活著，安慰到後來連他也跟著哭了起來。

跟隨著在卡卡西身後晚進來一步的琳也是擦拭著眼角的淚水，連忙向斑敬禮：「謝謝您，斑大人。」

斑還在思索帶土的眼睛去哪兒了，本以為被岩忍的人奪去，隨即在看見卡卡西的左眼時了然。

這個渾小子。

斑失笑，宇智波最重要的眼睛居然說送就送的。

「沒時間讓你們上演感人重逢了。」不顧仍相擁著哭泣的兩人，斑直接將人分開，一把橫抱起帶土，邊走出洞穴的同時朝他們喊道：「先離開再說。」

聽斑一說，他這才想到戰爭還沒結束，要是繼續待在這裡，可能會再次受到攻擊。

所有人都抹去淚水，堅毅的神情再度回到臉上。

斑笑了下，率先衝了出去。

這些孩子們的未來總令人無比期待──是吧，柱間？

返回木葉的半路上，他們與波風水門碰了頭，旁邊還跟著千手柱間，同樣完全不見老態，總是笑容滿面的模樣，親和力十足，如山岳般沉穩的查克拉卻讓人不敢輕視怠慢。

彷彿生命全掌控在這人手上，如果千手柱間願意，隨時都能抬手了結某人性命。

「斑大人。」向來禮數周全的水門自然是先向斑打招呼，並欲接過抱帶土的工作，「謝謝您的支援。」

「沒什麼。」斑搖頭拒絕水門，並朝另一人喊道，「柱間，先來幫這小子看看。」

被呼喚的人笑吟吟地跳到斑身旁，隨即接手帶土，先是翻了翻眼皮查探情況，這才發現換眼手術做得滴水不漏。他不禁回頭看了看琳，那小姑娘倒是挺有成為醫療忍者的天賦。

「左眼沒問題，如果換上新的眼睛還能恢復光明。」掌心凝聚著充滿生機的查克拉罩上帶土的左眼先做了應急處理，「不過右半身……幾乎全壞了。」

卡卡西和琳都倒抽了一口氣，這話基本就是替帶土的忍者生涯判了死刑。

雖然人還活著是最重要的，但是──

「靠千手扉間的研究能行嗎？」

斑對醫療忍術並非一竅不通，不過說實話也只比一般人更懂一些，畢竟柱間是頂尖醫療忍者，相處間偶爾會和他說說醫療忍術，長期下來自然他也略懂皮毛。

不過他也清楚自己有幾斤幾兩，無意在專業人士面前班門弄斧，只是試探性地問：「那個用你細胞研究出來的再生體。」

「嗯、或許能行。」柱間思考了會兒，這麼回答：「不，能行。但恢復後得復健很長一段時間，短時間內應該是無法行動自如，還有臉可能會留下疤痕了。」

「還能動就行。」斑抬眼，瞥向生命力流失加上疼痛已經失去意識的帶土說：「這小子訓練不足，居然這麼簡單就被人得手了，那樣的身體配上雙勾玉簡直浪費，眼睛根本就是裝飾品。」

「帶土是為了救我才會受傷。」

卡卡西忍不住替帶土說話，基於禮數他不該這樣對長輩說話，更何況這長輩還不是普通人，弄死他是分分鐘的事，但他沒法就這樣讓斑誤會帶土。

帶土是木葉的英雄──更是他的英雄。

「你誤會了，年輕人。」柱間笑了笑，對孩子們的羈絆表示喜聞樂見，「斑斑的意思是，帶土恢復後得密集訓練才行。」

「您的意思是……」

「沒錯。」看著卡卡西理解話中含意後瞪大眼，柱間讚賞地點點頭，這年輕人未來前途一片光明，迅速的反應加上極佳的應對，善加訓練的話，假以時日絕對會成為木葉的助力，「斑打算收帶土當徒弟。斑很溫柔的，而且他其實很喜歡小孩子──」

「別說這麼多無關緊要的事。」斑打斷柱間的後續話語，示意對方繼續趕路。

「可是斑，你的確很喜歡小孩子呀，不是還總抱怨孩子們不肯親近你嗎？」

「柱間！」

「嘛、嘛，斑大人。」水門打了圓場，避免兩位大人就此繞道直接去外頭打一場，「其實木葉的大家都知道您只是面惡而已。」

「對吧？」柱間暗地給水門豎起拇指，笑容愈發張揚，「我就說所有人遲早都會了解斑真的是個很溫柔的人嘛。」

可溫柔只針對您跟泉奈大人呀。

水門苦笑著，儘管斑對他們無害，他也無法違心地說斑溫柔。

儘管斑近期已很少出現在戰場上，戰場修羅的名號扔出去仍舊能嚇死一大波人。

金色閃光至多只能讓人放棄任務不受罰，但要是遇上戰場修羅，能活著回去的人絕對都會被高層另眼相待，升官發達當影絕不只是夢想。

考量帶土情況危急，他們加快步伐，回到木葉後直奔醫院。

水門目送柱間帶著帶土進入手術室，向斑行禮後前去火影樓匯報戰況。儘管他很關心自己徒弟的情況，但戰爭仍在持續中，如果情報輕忽怠慢，可能會造成更多傷亡。

卡卡西和琳本該跟著老師一同回報，臨行前水門溫柔地笑了笑，摸著徒弟們的頭讓他們全留下來，匯報由他去就行了。

琳倒是沒受什麼傷，只是被岩忍抓去時受到幻術折騰再加上短時間內的快速移動，體力耗盡，坐了好一會兒，很快就靠著牆壁睡著了。

卡卡西找了個空病床，將琳抱過去安頓完成後，又回到手術室門口的沙發坐下。

於此同時千手扉間拿著卷軸經過他們面前，點了個頭當作打招呼後直奔手術室。跟著扉間後頭來的宇智波泉奈坐到斑身旁，親暱地靠在兄長肩膀上撒嬌，斑捏著弟弟的臉笑得寵溺。

「那個……」

聽聞卡卡西的話語，斑連眼皮也沒抬一個，「什麼事？」

「我的左眼──不，是帶土的寫輪眼。」卡卡西按著左眼，說道：「等帶土情況穩定後還給他吧。」

「那小子給了你，就不可能再接受你還回來。」

斑和帶土相處的時間雖然不久，但小孩子心思單純，個性不用一天就能摸透。

「可是──」

「那隻眼睛，你有感受到排斥嗎？」

卡卡西愣了愣，才回答：「不，完全沒有。」

不僅沒有排斥，他甚至得到這隻眼時都不必花時間適應，當下便能操控自如，還以此擊殺了岩忍。

「那你就好好收著吧。」聞言，斑勾起嘴角，道：「真不曉得那小子真正喜歡的人到底是誰。」

心高氣傲宛若寫入宇智波的基因中，若非心甘情願地贈與，寫輪眼絕對會在短時間內侵蝕雙眼神經，反而會對使用人造成極大的負擔。

那眼的所有人本就是帶土，所有人愛怎麼處理就怎麼處理，其他人其實管不著。

如果是非自願，基於血繼限界的保存，斑當然會動手搶回來；但既然是那小崽子心甘情願給，那就另當別論了。

至於宇智波高層會不會因為這件事氣得心臟病發，弱者的強詞奪理就更不是斑關心的了。


	2. 千手與宇智波

沒能等到帶土結束手術，就被暗部告知火影有事商談。斑拍拍泉奈的肩膀示意對方起身，幾個起落消失在卡卡西視野內，徒留卡卡西尷尬地不知該和泉奈如何相處。

儘管泉奈總笑臉迎人，在那個混亂的創設時期能殺出一片天的人物無一能叫人看輕，更何況宇智波斑雖然兇名遠播，但多是在戰場上過於活躍強勢所造成。

宇智波泉奈可就不同了，此人明面上長袖善舞，木葉能如此安穩的創建至此，若無泉奈於背後和大名交涉萬不可能這麼順利。暗地裡卻又是刑訊的第一把交椅，傳言道他是俘虜最不想碰上的人之一，另一人便是千手扉間。

「別緊張。」泉奈晃著腿，與卡卡西的緊張不同，他還有閒心開玩笑，「我不會吃了你，有什麼想問就問吧。」

氣氛轉瞬間就不再悶得難受，卡卡西這才想到無論是柱間、扉間還是泉奈，甚至是斑，都有在忍校兼課帶領新生幼苗，定期還有對外開放的講座，目前大受好評。所有忍者擠破了頭都想進去聽聽前輩的經驗傳授，還有混個臉熟。

不過雖然泉奈這樣說，卡卡西仍不知該說些什麼，作為後輩，他得負責找話題才行，只能硬著頭皮開口。

「斑大人和柱間大人為何會來支援我們？」

柱間和斑都認為，為了忍界發展著想，就該放手讓年輕人做事，他們這些老一輩的人就不再恣意干涉，所以近年來連扉間和泉奈都仿效之，退居幕後。

「日斬打算讓位給水門了，這事你是清楚的吧？」見卡卡西頷首，泉奈繼續往下說：「縱使所有人都認同由水門繼任第四代火影，禮貌上還是該應該走個流程。所以今天正在商談的時候，情報班送上日斬辦公桌的最新戰況正好被斑哥看到，注意到岩忍的動態微妙，你們又正好接了個斷絕岩忍後路的任務，斑哥立刻就拉著千手柱間去找人了。」

若非正好斑等人被找去開會，或是情報部再晚一些送上戰況，或許帶土就得交代在神無毘橋了。

諸多巧合湊在一塊兒就成了命中注定，饒是現實主義的千手扉間也無法否認帶土能被救下來的確是運氣好。

「柱間大人總說人與人之間是能推心置腹的，不過事實上繼續仇恨遠比放棄來得容易。」泉奈反應極友善，把握難得的機會，卡卡西又問：「宇智波和千手，為什麼能拋下成見互相結盟呢？」

「也沒為什麼，更不是你們所想的諸如火之意志這般高大上的理由。」隻手撐著下顎，泉奈歪著頭，一副沉浸在回憶中的模樣，「儘管千手柱間不如斑哥，想法天真愚蠢，但有句話他說得沒錯──讓仇恨繼續下去毫無意義。」

當年他確實在宇智波內是主戰派，泉奈從來都是哥哥貼心的小棉襖，從未反對過宇智波斑的任何決定，哪怕那決定成功率極低，他也願意相隨。

唯有一件事：千手一族是不可以相信的。

泉奈得承認，縱然他的思維算是開明，但也難以擺脫對於千手的不信任感。小時候知曉哥哥不但認識千手柱間還和對方當了朋友，當時他甚至有被背叛的感覺。

作為一個宇智波，哥哥怎麼能這麼做？

這種念頭首次出現在他的腦海中，家族本位的思想根深蒂固，仇恨深入骨髓。

即便是他死對頭的千手扉間亦是如此，就算對彼此有什麼不一樣的感情，他們也能面不改色地對彼此兵劍相向。

他們都忘了：他們首先是人類，然後才是千手和宇智波。

戰場上千手族長追著宇智波族長喊結盟已是習以為常的事，千手族人佩服族長無論如何被打槍總持之以恆的精神，宇智波族人早從一開始的斥責演變到後來的無視。

然後某一天泉奈驟然發現，有什麼東西改變了。

經年累月的戰爭，說不累是騙人的，過去激進團結的宇智波族人中也出現了主和派，不和諧的氛圍在族中漸漸擴散。

他知曉自己的哥哥對於千手柱間的提議心動至極，但要他們信任長年來的對手，那是道難以跨越的坎。

直到那一天的到來，那個令人措手不及的日子。

兩家對峙已久，彼此有多少斤兩都知根知底，該面對的對手是誰也一清二楚，這樣的結果下往往會演變成拖延戰，說白一點就是誰先耗死對方就贏了。

宇智波當然清楚死對頭的千手家體質有多麼驚人，宇智波勝算實在不大。但此事攸關宇智波的名譽和驕傲，他們絕不能拒絕和千手對抗。

泉奈和斑自幼就被指定對付千手兄弟，因此上了戰場也無須旁人多語，泉奈和扉間對視一眼，默契地衝上前對打。

先是體術佐以刀術，他們之間的戰鬥向來都不會立刻以忍術進入正題，但單純的體術比拚絕分不出勝負。他握緊刀衝上前，扉間飛快地格開他的攻擊，逮著空隙，他轉換成寫輪眼，迫使扉間閉起眼睛以免身陷幻術，毫不留情地往死敵臉上狠揍一拳。

緊咬扉間受到衝擊朝後拉開距離的時機，果斷地結印：「火遁·豪火球之術！」

可千手扉間不愧是他的死對頭，同樣了解他，立刻結印回以忍術，「水遁·水龍彈之術！」

等級差不多的忍術互相抵消，水火碰撞產生蒸氣瀰漫四周，在寫輪眼的幫助下他尚能感覺到扉間的攻擊，頭一偏躲開朝他射來的苦無。

他本以為這只是單純的拖延戰術，豈料扉間竟在苦無上動了手腳，待他注意到奇怪的術式印在苦無上頭的時候已經來不及撤離了。

眨眼間千手扉間在他眼前出現，咫尺距離，他甚至能看見倒印在對手眼中的自己，使出了一道他從未見過的忍術，「飛雷神斬！」

他，輸了嗎？

喀噹！

待泉奈回過神來，才注意到有人替他隔開了扉間的攻勢，不只他瞪大了眼，連對邊的死對頭都看著來人傻了，下一秒大喊：「大哥！」

替他擋開刀的人竟是千手柱間。

「泉奈！」兄長跳到他身旁，護著他往後退，慌張地問他：「你沒事吧？」

「我沒事。」

別說他了，連斑都搞不清楚狀況，只知道千手柱間突然拋下和自己的戰鬥，衝過來替敵人阻擋攻擊。

「大哥，你做什麼？」理智回籠的扉間壓下想狠狠掐死兄長的心，決定先問問對方的用意，「你可知道我──」

「哎。」柱間幽幽地嘆了口氣，沮喪道：「扉間你以前都不會這麼兇哥哥的……」

「喂！你別在這種地方消沉，多丟臉。」反射性地罵出口，扉間才赫然發現兄長竟然想藉此轉移話題，冷臉對著柱間，「你給我解釋清楚！」

「柱間。」這下連斑都耐不住性子了，沒想到這人愛消沉的毛病不僅沒治好，還越來越嚴重了，頭疼地揉著太陽穴，說：「你到底想做什麼？」

被柱間這麼一亂，肅殺的氣氛煙消雲散，斑的戰意也消失殆盡了，可柱間救了泉奈是事實，他總不好先抽身離開。

提起正事，柱間收起消沉，漫步到斑面前伸出手。

「斑，你還記得我們的夢想嗎？」

「事到如今，你還想著那種事？」猝不及防，斑先是愣了下，接著揮開柱間，「人與人之間是不可能互相──」

「能夠互相理解的。」話說到一半直接被打斷，柱間難得強勢一回，被揮了也不惱，又向前一步，逕自握住斑的手，「看看四周，何人臉上不是疲憊和厭倦？你說千手和宇智波是世仇，這仇恨究竟從何而來？我們到底為何而戰？這樣的戰爭繼續下去到底又有什麼意義？」

「說好要一起建造一個聚落，將弟弟保護起來的。」柱間說，「泉奈剛才可是差點就栽在扉間手上了，你真的希望看到這種結果嗎？」

斑啞口無言，他自然不想繼續戰爭，卻又找不著停止的理由。

他當然忘不了那個夢想，那個把弟弟保護起來的夢想。

那是他人生最大的目標，怎麼可能忘記？

「斑，我們賭一把吧。」空著的手抹了把臉，柱間深吸口氣，重新展露笑顏，「你知道我賭運從來都不怎麼樣的，連和我賭一把，讓千手和宇智波結盟的勇氣都沒有嗎？」

「別信他，斑哥！」泉奈反射性回應，「他──」

泉奈啟唇，卻不知該如何對剛才出手救了敵人一命的千手柱間從何說起才好，最後還是噤了聲。

人與人之間，難道真的不能互相理解嗎？

千手柱間剛才可是在戰場上，救了他這個敵人一命。

泉奈發現自己長年來的堅持，隨著柱間的行動開始動搖。

「戰爭繼續下去，遲早有一天會負荷不了。到了後繼無力的那一天，千手和宇智波就消亡了，你也覺得無妨嗎？你們寧可看著孩子們刀劍相向，而不是想看見他們在一起玩耍嗎？」柱間捏緊斑的手，半罵道：「讓仇恨繼續下去毫無意義，你們也清楚的！」

還能行動的雙方族人漸漸聚攏在族長身後，斑看著自己的族人，過去仇恨憤慨的眼神已消失殆盡，徒留滿滿的疲倦充斥其中。

如果泉奈剛才沒被救下的話，他們就等於輸給了千手──到了那時候，這些族人會怎麼樣呢？

失去了泉奈，宇智波又會變成怎麼樣？

一直注意著斑的反應，如今只差臨門一腳，柱間勾勾嘴角，彎下腰，在斑耳邊低語。

斑微微睜大了眼，僵硬著身子，無意識地看了泉奈一眼，顯然情緒有些失控。

柱間再度嘆息，補了一句：「斑，我很希望孩子們能和我們過去一樣，只是這次不必隱姓埋名，能夠和平地一塊兒在南賀川邊打水漂。」

時間彷彿靜止在這一刻，斑發現自己竟找不著半個回擊的理由。

倘若沒有戰爭，他的生活會變成什麼樣？

引領族人生存的壓力迫使他必須面對現實，沒有一絲能讓他幻想的時間。

他們就這樣僵持了許久，最後斑回握柱間的手，聲音嘶啞。

「……好，我們結盟吧。」

「斑！我就知道你還沒忘記我們的夢想！」

如願以償，柱間興奮得不能自己，抱著斑又跳又叫的，斑罵了幾句，但臉上同樣寫滿喜悅。

泉奈瞪圓了眼，看著對家族長騷擾著自家兄長，哥哥居然在這種情況下答應結盟。

一言既出駟馬難追，他這就是反對也來不及了。更何況他還沒有立場反對，千手柱間剛才總歸是救了他一命。

死不要臉的千手柱間，放開我哥哥！

他咬牙切齒，恨不得手撕了千手柱間，卻無立場阻止。只得走到一副呵呵臉靜靜看著兄長胡鬧的扉間身旁，拉了下對方的袖子，示意扉間低下頭，說：「喂、你不反對嗎？」

「反對有用嗎？」也不曉得宇智波斑到底給兄長灌了什麼迷魂湯，早已放棄拯救兄長的扉間雙手抱胸，冷漠地看著已經抱在一塊兒的雙方族長，「兄長再怎麼天真也沒說錯，和平需要千手和宇智波共同維繫，讓仇恨結束吧，泉奈。」

「……你不是一向都討厭宇智波的嗎？」如同他討厭千手一般。

「啊、我現在還是無法完全信任宇智波。」

「那你為什麼──」

「兄長問了我一個問題。」從來自律的扉間伸手撥開他頰邊的碎髮，反戰鬥本能地直視著他的雙眼，「他問我，殺了你後惦記一輩子跟和你相度一生，我會怎麼選。」

「我相信我們瞞得很好，我也不曉得他是怎麼知道我跟你之間的事。」

他知道泉奈想問什麼，遂直接回答。亦相信自己隱藏得滴水不漏，戰場上他們打得甚至比雙方族長下手更重，沒一次不是來真的，豈料全被兄長看破了。

他老早就清楚自己的大哥從來都不傻，只是不願計較。

「他還說了，一旦你死去，不僅宇智波斑會發瘋，宇智波遲早也會掀起腥風血雨，對千手一點兒好處也沒有，不如留著你讓斑有所牽掛，不敢輕舉妄動。」

殺了宇智波泉奈，削弱宇智波的實力，不同樣也能達成目的嗎？

扉間張了張嘴，到底還是沒把這話說出口。

雖然總說柱間的想法天真，但他也曾忍不住想像和平時的盛況。

那樣的他和泉奈，是不是能有不一樣的未來呢？

扉間忘不了，那個因為惦記兄長動向而來到南賀川邊的男孩。

和他同樣在監視兄長，見兄長和對家的孩子親密，還咬著手帕按捺衝出去分開兄長和柱間的衝動。

打從一開始他們就知道彼此是死對頭，卻默契地裝作不知情。久而久之還趴在同一個草叢裡監視，互罵著彼此兄長的不是。

直到父親問起、被迫說出口之前，那是扉間一生中最快樂的時光。

某一天他驚覺，無論是戰場上泉奈鼓著臉吐出火球的模樣，抑或是偶爾在任務途中遇上對方時泉奈咬著點心朝他意思意思揮出幾刀的姿態，始終仍歷歷在目。

就好像想將對方的身影烙印在心上似的，他的視線不知何時起已無法從泉奈身上離開了。

「還有、你也清楚的，泉奈。」泉奈傻站在原地，呆愣地看著扉間低頭，在他額上印上一個淡淡的吻，難得情緒外漏，揚起一個極淡的笑容，鐵漢一瞬展露的柔情叫他挪不開視線，「我心悅於你。」

比起言語，更遵從行動表現一切的千手扉間，此刻選擇放縱自己。

『縱使你們兩人都心知肚明，你不說出口又如何讓人相信？』

千手柱間的話語狠撞在心坎上，若非有那一日的交談，他也不會想到自己竟也有被兄長說教到啞口無言的一天。

倘若能夠選擇，又有誰會想繼續戰爭？

在扉間抽身離開前，泉奈用力按下對方的頭，狠狠地在唇上咬了一口。

千手家的兄弟，無論哪一個都一樣，逮著別人痛角直戳。

真是，卑劣至極啊。

省去不必要的私情，三言兩語交代完結盟的經過，泉奈跳下椅子，伸展著坐久了僵硬的肢體，邊問：「失望了嗎？斑哥和千手柱間創建木葉的目的只是想保護弟弟而已。」

然而結盟後止住對敵的千手和宇智波，居然短時間內出現了許多成雙成對的人。雙方都如此了解彼此，更何況實力相當，會受對方吸引並不是什麼怪事。

長年發展下來，千手和宇智波已經成了親家，實力也因為兩族血緣混合增長許多，連本來主戰派的高層也無話可說。

而姻親又可說是天然同盟，就如同千手和漩渦一族的狀態一樣。什麼兩家死嗑的仇恨，全都成了茶餘飯後閒話家常，抑或是夜半時分說給孩子們聽的故事。

「……不，我能理解。」

誰能一開始就全然為了公益行事而不帶私情？

卡卡西追著去救琳的帶土，同樣是為了私人因素才做出的行為，那時就已經放棄忍者一定要遵循規則的固執了。

他有比起世界更重要，要優先保護的存在。

「但木葉為我們遮風避雨，這是不爭的事實。」

「真不愧是木葉白牙的兒子。」泉奈笑道，「你遲早會成為一個比你父親更優秀的忍者。」

當年父親因為選擇放棄任務去拯救夥伴，致使村子利益受損的行為備受爭議，卡卡西親眼見證了本來意氣風發的男人變得消沉痛苦的模樣。若不是得知消息的柱間等人即時出面制止流言，並公開對父親的行為作出表揚，或許父親就會追隨母親的腳步離開了也說不定。

儘管最後結果是好的，父親最後也從第一線退下去當了帶隊上忍，此事仍在年幼的他心中留下心理陰影，因此卡卡西才萬般堅持忍者必須要遵循規則行事。

如果沒有帶土，他早就成了放棄夥伴的廢物。

然而長輩有要求，晚輩怎麼能拒絕？卡卡西只能苦笑著應下泉奈這個期許。

要不了多久，手術室的大門唰的一聲打開。

卡卡西站了起來，看著邊脫手套邊低聲交談，並肩走出的千手兄弟，「帶土、帶土沒事了嗎？」

「手術很成功。」順手將手套塞進一旁的垃圾桶，柱間拉下髮圈，為避免干擾手術而紮起的長髮散落肩頭，被隨意地向後撥去，「已經沒事了，好好復健的話恢復原本的狀態並非不可能。」

「太好了。」卡卡西彎下腰，深深一鞠躬，「真的非常感謝您們。」

扉間頷首接受謝意，走到泉奈身旁，捏捏愛人手感極佳的臉頰，低聲道：「不是讓你先回去了？」

「怎麼？」泉奈笑吟吟地拍開不安分的手，「我是來找哥哥的，不行嗎？」

柱間笑看又開始鬥嘴的兩人，那是結盟前的他們從未料想到會出現的光景。他拍著卡卡西的肩膀，說：「再等會兒，你就可以見到帶土了。」

卡卡西不禁紅了眼眶，再度向柱間鞠躬致意。

本還想再說些什麼，柱間卻猛地看向走廊盡頭，比他更早停下鬥嘴的扉間和泉奈亦是如此。

一道紅色的身影一蹦一跳朝他們過來，直接跳上椅子，在全場注目下，悠哉地舔起爪子。

「斑哥怎麼了？」

「斑說，開會太無聊了，讓你們全過去，是時候結束這場愚蠢的戰爭了。」

堂堂尾獸卻被人使喚來當傳信使，然而使喚他的人是那個宇智波斑，也沒人敢說他殺雞用牛刀。技不如人，為了生命安全著想，九喇嘛就是再怎麼不爽也絕不能表現出來。

「看來晚餐泡湯了。」泉奈先是打趣，隨即正色道：「走吧。」

「嗯。」

扉間一把撈起被斑派來傳訊的九喇嘛，另一手放上泉奈的肩膀，眨眼間消失。

見弟弟毫無兄弟愛，走得飛快也不帶他一起，柱間還是難過了那麼一秒。

「那我也先離開。」他摸摸卡卡西的頭，微笑表示：「帶土就交給你了。」

不會被放棄，能得到妥善治療，還有時間安心休養。

那是唯有在和平狀態下能達成的，所以帶土才能活下來，還有能再次成為忍者的機會。

無論木葉的建立到底是為了什麼，此刻卡卡西都衷心感謝。

目送柱間離開後，卡卡西跟著被推出來的病床一同前去病房，行至半途他才想起有一個長年來埋藏在心底的疑問沒得到解答。

宇智波和千手的結盟故事聽起來並無異處，挺正常的。

但為何前輩們提起那件事大多都是一副往事不堪回首的模樣？

宛如回憶起什麼慘劇，支支吾吾到了最後，都是讓他們自己去問當事人呢？


	3. 宇智波帶土(1)

「你醒了。」

帶土一睜開眼，首先映入眼簾的是卡卡西的臉，像是終於放下肩膀的巨石，一副鬆了口氣的模樣。比起過往，卡卡西顯得溫和許多，叫他差點以為自己認錯人了。

那個總是驕傲臭屁，最喜歡嘲笑他的卡卡西，怎麼可能會對他笑得這麼溫柔？

卡卡西起身摁下床邊的呼喚鈴，帶土這才注意到卡卡西的狀態並不好。護額壓下遮住左眼，露出的右眼卻是黑眼圈重得誇張，不曉得有多久沒好好睡一覺了。

右半邊被繃帶捆的跟木乃伊似的讓他動彈不得，還隱隱發疼，左眼也被纏了起來，萬幸卡卡西坐在右邊，讓他僅存的右眼還能好好看著對方。

「卡、卡西？」太久沒開口說話，聲音啞得嚇人，帶土咳了幾聲，打量著周遭的環境，「這是哪裡？」

「木葉醫院。」熟練地拿起水杯，棉花棒沾溼後在帶土唇上滾動著，之後又倒了一杯餵帶土喝下，卡卡西解釋：「你已經睡了一個多月了。」

若非有柱間再三保證帶土狀況挺好，卡卡西相信自己現在的狀況肯定會更糟。

「你的、左眼？」

「啊？這個嗎？」卡卡西按著護額往上推，露出鮮紅的雙勾玉寫輪眼，「太引人注目，就遮起來了。」

事實是卡卡西的查克拉量本就不多，又無法關閉寫輪眼，無奈之下只能在平日用不著的時候以護額遮擋，勉強減低了些許消耗量，但成效並不高。

即便有護額擋著，卡卡西依然能清楚看見他人查克拉的流動。

「那之後呢？」

講了幾句話，帶土說起話來稍微沒那麼難受了，他迫不及待地想知道現在情況如何。

「斑大人救了你之後，柱間大人和扉間大人替你動的手術。」卡卡西再度拉下護額，邊說，「你的右半身被壓壞了，索性用了扉間大人的研究成果做了新的右半身。」

雖然千手扉間說這項以柱間的細胞進行開發，為了殘疾忍者的研究才剛完成，但目前還未正式投入臨床實驗。所以宇智波帶土是第一個人體實驗品，千叮嚀萬交代表示：一旦帶土清醒，就讓卡卡西趕快通知他，好讓他來查看成果。

「我、還能當忍者嗎？」

「柱間大人說，你好好復健的話沒問題的。」卡卡西安撫道：「不過臉上的疤痕就沒辦法了。」

「那就好。」

他還有想要保護的人在，半張臉毀了也沒什麼 ，只要還能動就足夠了。

只要還能動，就是用爬的、用咬的，他都會盡力保護他們。

「琳被柱間大人推薦去跟著綱手大人的醫療部隊學習，最近忙得腳不沾地。」卡卡西說，「還有，忍界大戰已經結束了，水門老師也正式繼任第四代火影。」

戰爭開始的措手不及，結束亦然。

雖說提出要結束戰爭，但斑其實也沒做什麼，不過就是在下一次對敵時，站上了最前線。

縱使他們已多不再上戰場，年輕一輩的甚至連見都沒見過，但餘威猶在，每個人的特徵都被要求必須嫻熟於心。穿著已不再使用的舊式鎧甲、背著偌大的葫蘆型扇子，以及持有人絕世的容貌下睥睨蒼生的傲慢──映入眼簾的瞬間，「宇智波斑」的名字便自動在腦海中跳了出來。

是以見到本不該出現於戰場上的人也能瞬間認出來，馬上就傳訊回村請求指示。

斑見著敵人表情異樣，連扇子都沒取下，只是慢悠悠地結起印，正眼也沒給一個，最後穩著手勢停下，輕笑道：「我家小鬼承蒙照顧了。」

聲音不大，戰場上所有的人卻都聽得清楚，恰似晨鐘響，直敲耳廓。

「火遁·豪火滅卻。」

後方的領軍者一接到消息，立刻下令讓部隊全數撤退，叮囑著千萬別上去送死，然而最後成功退回防線的屈指可數。

贏得毫無懸念，不只是各忍村，甚至連木葉自己的忍者也驚呆了。

在木葉手上討不著益處，這場戰爭若繼續下去，到了最後仍舊是木葉成為最大贏家，各忍村對於宇智波斑等人再度出現在戰場上敢怒不敢言，只能摸摸鼻子結束戰爭了。

波風水門憑藉在第三次忍界大戰和以往的功績，在半個月前從猿飛日斬手中接下了火影之位，仍處於交接期，還得應付戰爭結束後的各方和談，水門同樣是忙到恨不得連貓的手也借來用。

「……謝謝你救了我一命。」帶土發現卡卡西雖然表情正常，但耳朵整個都發紅了，還撇過頭去，不敢對上他的視線，顯然相當難為情，「你給我的這隻左眼，之後會還給你的。」

「不、不客氣。」不知為何，連他也莫名害臊了起來，「不過送出去的禮物哪有讓人還回來的道理，那已經是你的眼睛了。」

「可這是寫輪眼，對宇智波來說──」

「在我看來就只是普通的眼睛。」帶土截斷卡卡西的話語，笑彎了眼，半自嘲道：「反正斑總說我不像個宇智波，沒了那隻眼睛也沒關係吧。」

「我倒認為你是個貨真價實的宇智波。」驟然一聲低沉的嗓音插入話題，病房內的兩人這才發現不知已站在病房內多久的男人，面無表情地朝床邊走來，「一條路走到底不拐彎，偏執得要命，佔有慾還強得過分，這不就是個宇智波嗎？」

「扉間大人。」

卡卡西站起身，朝來人行禮。

「不必這麼拘謹。」扉間拿著手札，查看著帶土的情況，筆飛快地記錄著情況，同時對帶土說，「泉奈都說了，你打算把寫輪眼當作聘禮。」

「聘、聘禮？」帶土差點被自己的口水嗆死，滿臉通紅，話都說不清了，「誰、誰對笨、笨卡卡有什麼非分之想啊！」

他有提到非分之想嗎？

千手扉間表情依然鎮定，聽著帶土滿口解釋卻說不出個道理，內心毫無波動，甚至想呵呵。

這跟當初他一語點破大哥對斑的私情，大哥和他解釋斑只是他的天啟時的表情如出一轍。

雖然隔天柱間就跑來拍著他的肩膀告訴他，自己想清楚了斑不僅是天啟，還是想過一輩子的伴侶。前一天的慌亂到後一天的坦然，對於現實接受之快令他嘖嘖稱奇。

若不是自己可能會有喪命之虞，他真想撬開大哥的腦袋看看裡頭到底是什麼構造。

「死白毛，我一來就聽見你在說宇智波壞話。」一翻身從窗沿上安穩落地，泉奈鄙視道：「你一天不黑宇智波會死嗎？」

「我說的是事實。」對於泉奈的指責，千手扉間很淡定，「這是長年數據統計下的結果。」

泉奈自己也清楚宇智波在這點上確實如扉間所言，欠缺客觀證據，他老說不過千手扉間，總被氣得牙癢癢。他冷哼一聲，轉移目標：「對一個宇智波來說最重要的眼睛說送就送，說是聘禮也差不多，你這就像是再說『卡卡西是我的人誰都不准搶』一樣啊，帶土。」

「才沒有！」

不、對於笨卡卡有什麼非分之想這件事他是拒絕的！

今日的宇智波帶土依然在堅守著一顆純潔鑲鑽的24k直男心，認為自己只是單純不希望看見卡卡西因為視野的喪失有什麼意外而已。

他喜歡的可是皮膚白皙、溫柔體貼的女孩子啊！

「泉奈大人，帶土喜歡的是琳，可不是我這種人。」

卡卡西的幫腔讓帶土一哽，莫名有種被人狠狠打臉的感覺。

「什麼叫你這種人啊？」

針對帶土的質問，卡卡西只是笑笑，選擇不回應。

泉奈瞥了眼帶土，彷彿被噎到的神情完全愉悅了他，大笑道：「宇智波帶土，活該！」

誰讓這個號稱直男的人總把琳掛在嘴邊，還老說琳是他的女神，然而有眼睛的人都看得出來帶土跟卡卡西相處時背景總飄著異樣的粉色泡泡。

瞧，帶土暈了一個月，卡卡西可是幾乎每天都待在醫院照顧。

不僅強烈拒絕遠離木葉的任務，就算真拒不了，有任務加身，也都以最快的速度解決掉，立刻回到醫院報到。

帶土支支吾吾，感覺直男的三觀都碎成渣渣，隨風漂散不知去向。

畢竟泉奈說得也有理，為何當時會興起把眼睛送給卡卡西的念頭，而非要求摧毀，他自己也說不出個所以然。

那可是對一個宇智波來說，最重要的東西。

再說起皮膚，卡卡西可是白得誇張。黑暗中彷彿會發光似的肌膚讓女生們羨慕不已，甚至還有人來打聽卡卡西用的是什麼保養祕方，豈料那都是天生麗質。

還有溫柔體貼，自打他醒過來以後，卡卡西對他溫柔得過分，連一句重話也沒說。更別說是毒舌他，他甚至都在懷疑卡卡西是不是在撤退的時候撞到頭了。

嗯……總得來說，除了性別，卡卡西似乎完全符合他的理想啊。

不但有無數前例可循，更何況人就是特別容易喜歡上和自己同等的人，在忍者間這點又更明顯。朝夕相處之下，隊友情只要一點外力影響，都容易轉變成更深一層的情誼。

帶土驟然發現，自己竟找不著一個不喜歡卡卡西的理由。

扉間無奈地看著笑得過火的泉奈，再次體認到宇智波確實是很微妙的存在，極其護短偏執小心眼不說，這樣護短的家族，傳統活動竟然不是互愛，而是沉迷互黑不可自拔。

不愧是魔性的宇智波。

瞧見卡卡西一頭霧水的表情似乎完全沒有體認到話中真意，還有正沉浸在不知名幻想中的帶土，他還是決定有良心些，推一把：「聽大哥說，帶土是看見卡卡西被攻擊後開的眼？」

「當時情況緊急。」這話問得相當微妙，卡卡西也不清楚是那裡奇怪，只能這麼回應，「若不是帶土開了眼，我們都會死。」

「寫輪眼的開眼並非這麼單純的一件事。」扉間說，「當宇智波在情緒喪失大愛或是自身掙扎於痛苦中時，腦內會湧出特殊的查克拉並反饋到視覺神經，使眼睛產生變化。」

寫輪眼的開眼還有這種發展經過，帶土都驚呆了。

作為一個外人，扉間大人你為何這麼了解宇智波啊？

還有，這話聽著不就像是「因為他以為卡卡西要死了所以才開眼」的嗎！

帶土正處於風中凌亂的狀態，呆愣地看著正專注聽扉間講解的卡卡西，對方彷彿對自己感情方面相當遲鈍──說來也奇怪，當初他可是第一個發現阿斯瑪喜歡紅的人──貌似完全沒有抓住重點。剛褪下去的紅，又再次回到帶土臉上，這次還擴張波及了耳朵。

等等、等等啊，他對笨卡卡真的是這種感情嗎？

見帶土混亂到連寫輪眼都轉了出來，扉間決定點到即止，免得帶土的邏輯一個彎沒轉過就不顧身體狀況胡來，「這點事之後有時間隨時可以談，現在先顧好身體再說，快把寫輪眼收起來。」

「啊、請您趕緊替帶土檢查吧。」

雖然扉間的話只說到一半讓卡卡西的強迫症有些難受，不過事有輕重緩急，帶土的身體才是最重要的。

遵旨將寫輪眼收回，智商總算上線的帶土領悟到扉間話中的深意，知道對方是在告訴自己，養好身體才是首要任務。

是啊，如果不趕緊養好身體，在他沒顧到的時候，笨卡卡被別人拐跑了怎麼辦？

要是扉間有知帶土究竟把他的話扭曲成什麼樣，絕對會再次蓋章定論帶土絕對是個貨真價實的宇智波。

見帶土眨眼間從羞赧變成擺出苦大仇深的表情，瞬間變臉可問鼎影帝。扉間知道帶土的思維又開始四處發散了，沒多語，只是默默在手札上記錄現狀，盤算著之後的復健計畫。

不管帶土到底想到哪兒去了，總之病人意志堅定才是對恢復健康最有效的一味藥。


	4. 宇智波帶土(2)

千手扉間帶著宇智波泉奈離開後，病房又剩下卡卡西和他兩個人。

卡卡西本就不是多話的人，覺得對帶土有所虧欠，連平時的毒舌也不願拿出手，只能沉默以對。

面對卡卡西時，帶土又只有吵架方面比較擅長，更何況他現在還處在直男心受打擊的掙扎中，當然也不會主動開口。

雙方面對外人時的健談風趣，彷彿僅為一個笑話。

帶土仍在努力回想那時到底是為什麼能夠開出寫輪眼，拒絕接受扉間所言自己是為了救卡卡西開眼的事情，就好像如果他接受了，世界就會毀滅一般。

沉默尷尬逐漸在病房擴散，連粗神經的帶土都有些喘不過氣了，幸好即時來了人輕敲門板，得到應聲後進入，「卡卡西前輩，還有小叔叔，日安。」

宇智波族長家的天才兒子，宇智波鼬如今在忍校中獨占鰲頭，雖然年紀輕輕，但沉穩的心態和弘遠的世界觀得到眾人的高度讚賞，直呼宇智波後繼有力，不僅族長的繼承人是英才能穩固大後方，還有同一輩已略有名號的宇智波止水做前鋒。

「為什麼先喊的是卡卡西。」帶土忍不住吐槽了一句，「我可是你小叔叔！」

「是鼬啊。」卡卡西自然認得鼬，畢竟他的老師繼任火影後有意叫他進入暗部，讓他多多關注木葉現狀，他當然知道十分看好鼬的老師也希望能讓鼬進入暗部發揮長才，「最近還好嗎？」

「一切正常。」習慣應對宇智波的神邏輯，他面色不改，沒理會小叔叔的抽風，鼬將花束妥善放於櫃子上，拉了張椅子坐下，背脊挺直，小臉正經嚴肅，讓卡卡西忍不住揚起嘴角，「今天是陪母親來醫院的。」

「美琴姊怎麼了？」帶土關心地問。

由於宇智波長年族內聯姻，所有人嚴格算起來都是互相有血緣關係的，關係相當複雜難解。

斑對於這種關係十分困擾，最後大手一揮，決定讓族人輩分統一計算，總之在族中的輩分排算之下，他居然和現族長宇智波富岳是同一輩的人，還是這一輩裡最年幼的。

所以儘管他沒比鼬和止水大幾歲，禮貌上鼬和止水都還得喊他一聲叔。

「醫生說母親懷孕一個多月。」進入病房以來，鼬頭一次表露情感，難掩愉悅，「總之，我要當哥哥了。」

「恭喜你。」卡卡西說，「沒想到這次師母還是輸了。」

自己的閨蜜搶先一步有了優秀的大兒子，玖辛奈總嚷著不公平，沒等玖辛奈肚皮有動靜，美琴又爭氣地搶在前頭再懷一胎。

卡卡西可想見得知消息的師母肯定會讓老師頭疼好一陣子，血紅辣椒可非浪得虛名，絕不是好相與的。

他汗顏地看著鼬一副沉浸幻想的表情。光看著老不死的和他弟弟的兄友弟恭就已經夠嗆了，還有總順著鼬的止水那讓人沒眼看的相處模式，如今連鼬也逃不過成為弟控的命運。

帶土不禁慶幸起自己是沒有兄弟姊妹的孤兒，他可不想得到宇智波傳統的骨科病，反正他有卡卡西和琳就夠了。

「不過最近師母總說自己身體不太舒服。」卡卡西想起前陣子老師忙得昏頭，還不忘派分身回去關心師母的模樣，「說不定是懷孕了呢。」

「如果玖辛奈阿姨也懷孕的話，母親一定會很開心的。」鼬笑說，「母親總說想和玖辛奈阿姨成為親家，說不定有希望了。」

以四代火影夫婦為模板，想來孩子也不會差，弟弟尚未出生，鼬已經再替弟弟打算未來了。

總之，先訂下來也好，倘若真不適合，到時再解除婚約也無妨。

「趕緊建議師母來醫院檢查吧。」帶土倒是挺希望玖辛奈懷孕，想想長得像老師和師母的小孩喊他帶土哥，那畫面太美好了，「話說，你來做什麼？」

「母親讓我來看看你的狀況。」勉強制止和人分享當哥哥的喜悅，鼬想起母親的交代，正色道：「她讓我來問問你是不是打算把寫輪眼當聘禮娶卡卡──」

「喂！」

宇智波泉奈那貨，到底把卡卡西的寫輪眼是聘禮說給多少人聽啊！

帶土神色緊張，小心地查看卡卡西的反應，還沒發現他已經很自然接受寫輪眼等於聘禮的事實，也沒發現自己已經不再糾結是不是喜歡卡卡西這件事了。

「我怎麼了嗎？」卡卡西仍處於雲裡霧裡的狀態，「怎麼你們總提到我？」

帶土趕緊打斷鼬的後話，納悶起自己究竟是有多滯銷，讓所有人都這麼關心他的感情事。

「總、總之你告訴美琴姊，這件事我自己會處理！」

「可是母親說，以你彆扭的情感表達方式，不曉得要多久才能成功。」鼬實誠地把母親的話轉述給帶土聽，並婉轉地說出族人對此事的評價：「族人們都說，等你開竅，說不定前輩都已經被別人追走了。」

其實族人們的原話是：以帶土的哭包，如果有人願意包容，就沒時間等直男自己醒悟了，必須趕快拿下才行。

「誰敢！」宛如被侵犯領域的貓，帶土一秒炸毛，「有種試試！」

他絕對會把那人抓過來大卸八塊，讓他死得不能再死！

母親交代的任務順利完成，鼬見好就收，又說：「父親還說，長老們對於你把寫輪眼送出去的行為非常不滿，讓你做好心理準備。」

鼬對於帶土把眼睛送出去的行為並無意見，他同樣認為既然眼睛的原所有人都不介意，其他人就更沒資格插手。

「我等著。」帶土露齒一笑，「這是我的眼睛，我想送給誰他們管不著。」

藉口時間不早該回家了，禮數周全的告別後，鼬留下仍搞不清狀況的卡卡西，還有笑得讓人渾身發毛的帶土，滿意地離開病房。

雖然鼬提出的只是假設，不過一想到卡卡西會跟別人親密相處，帶土就氣得想開出寫輪眼給那人一頓粗飽。

先是想了幾百種讓人求生不能求死不得的方法，帶土這才發現不對勁。

不對啊，他為什麼要這麼關心卡卡西會不會被別人追走？

卡卡西跟他除了隊友情懷好像也沒別的什麼了……屁！別以為他不曉得還有木葉白團子後援會這種東西存在！

連沒見過卡卡西的臉都能發展出後援會這種東西，要是真露臉還得了？萬幸卡卡西的真容已成為木葉不可思議之一，除了做父親的木葉白牙，和他們隊的人曾因為任務需要見過卡卡西拉下面罩的模樣以外，再無人知情。

「你們到底在說什麼啊？」

先是扉間大人和泉奈大人，然後連鼬也這樣說，還是無法進入狀況的卡卡西困擾地問著帶土。

「沒什麼。」帶土恢復平時的表情，敷衍道：「別聽他們胡說八道。」

帶土不願多談，卡卡西也撬不開帶土的嘴逼他說，只能無奈地讓帶土在病房安分點，自己拿起花瓶和花束打算走去廁所處理。

「別忙了。」伸手拉住卡卡西，怕加重他的傷勢，卡卡西自然不敢大力掙扎，「看看你的黑眼圈，多久沒好好休息了？」

琳跟老師也真是的，怎麼不勸勸笨卡卡呢？

「我每天都有按時休息。」卡卡西掙脫幾下，帶土仍執意按著他，他也就放棄了，又怕手上的東西掉落一地，趕忙放回櫃子上，「我沒事。」

「沒事才怪。」帶土沒好氣地給了個白眼，飛快地掀開棉被，趁卡卡西反應不及，一把將其拉上床，「睡覺。」

「帶土！」

「嘶──別動，我傷口疼。」

「哪裡疼了？」一聽帶土喊疼，卡卡西僵直著不敢動彈，「我請扉間大人回來──」

「不用。」他解開卡卡西的護額放到枕頭邊，雖說刀疤有些礙眼，但看著左目的寫輪眼，他滿意地頷首，「你皮膚白，紅色挺適合你。」

此言不假，白得跟褪色差不多的皮膚，為鮮紅點綴出過去沒有的風情，更何況那是他送的禮物，更讓他得意了。

「說什麼呢？」卡卡西笑罵，「再用我練習撩人的技術嗎？」

「……快睡！」

他惡狠狠地把卡卡西的頭按進胸膛，卡卡西清楚帶土的固執，也就隨帶土去了。

縱使卡卡西說自己有按時休息，然而身體狀況是不會騙人的。安心地嗅著帶土的氣息，心裡的巨石落下，再加上一個多月來未獲得足夠的睡眠，卡卡西幾乎是瞬間就睡了過去。

確認卡卡西呼吸平穩進入熟睡狀態後，帶土瞇起眼。

現在，那些可能會產生威脅的人……該用什麼方式處理掉呢？

帶土垮下臉，表情十足陰狠，讓熟悉的人看見了，肯定會以為他被什麼東西附身了。

卡卡西收下他的眼睛就是他的人了，誰敢出手他就弄死誰！

並、並不是因為喜歡什麼的，只是因為琳喜歡卡卡西，他不過是替琳看著而已。

找著了一個能說服自己的理由，一切煩惱消散如煙，帶土甚至愉悅地哼起小曲。

千手扉間若瞧見此番神情，絕對會再讚一句：真不愧是宇智波。

神邏輯、護短、佔有慾還有自欺欺人，缺一不可。


	5. 宇智波帶土(3)

帶土的傷養得很快，其恢復速度連千手柱間都為之驚嘆，沒到半年就被准許進入復健階段了。

千手扉間對此情形百思不得其解，最終也不得不屈服於精神論。只能說興許是帶土心有牽掛，所以身體回應主人的心情，發揮出始料未及的恢復力。

養傷時在卡卡西精心照料下鬆懈長出的贅肉，在一次又一次的摔倒和重新站起下硬生生又消了下去。卡卡西見帶土痛苦的模樣自然是心疼的，總叫帶土別心急，他可是個傷都還沒好全的病患，悠著點。

近日，他已多次被惡夢驚醒，雖說夢醒後就記不得夢中的他為何恐懼。但神經再怎麼大條，多次下來也不免疑神疑鬼。

帶土等不及，冥冥中有感，卡卡西和琳會在他無法行動的期間遭遇危機。

卡卡西和琳都認為這純粹是帶土多疑了，但接獲消息的斑卻不這麼認為。愈是強悍之人的直覺愈不能輕視，夢境反應主人的心理狀態，說是意識深層給予的警告也不為過。更何況帶土也不是這麼乖巧聽話的人，斑打從心底不相信自己的勸說會起到效用。

因此本被柱間找出幫勸帶土放慢復健速度的斑瞬間倒戈，反而回過頭去讓柱間放手別管，總歸死不了，就隨帶土去吧。

束手無策的柱間，觀察一陣子，證實帶土的狀況確實沒有惡化後，也睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，裝作看不見了。

不斷催促自己復健的帶土，在進入復健階段的接近兩個月過去後已經能久站了，馬上就能恢復日常訓練。

就在此時，卡卡西和琳接了個任務。起因是霧隱有意與木葉和談，出於尊重，雙方選在距離霧隱村更進一些的會場，他們要做的就是會場踩點和情報蒐集，好讓木葉能安排防守陣容與挑選隨行人員。

近幾個月總藉口要陪帶土，卡卡西拒絕一切要遠離木葉的任務。不過此刻帶土已清醒，恢復非常良好，水門老師也無法再替他攔下任務了，只能選擇接下。

「明天開始我和琳要出任務。」卡卡西熟練削下蘋果皮，切成一口大小盛盤，遞了枝牙籤給他，邊擦拭水果刀邊交代，「別一沒人盯著就亂來啊，愛哭鬼。」

拉開抽屜將刀子放回去，卡卡西又順帶拿了紙巾出來遞給帶土。

「我才沒哭！」他接過紙巾，狠咬了蘋果一口，「那是沙飛進眼睛！我沒哭！」

室內哪來那麼多沙可以飛進眼睛裡？

針對帶土破綻百出的藉口，卡卡西回以鄙視的眼神。

他冷哼，心裡頭對於卡卡西再次回歸的毒舌感到十分滿意。畢竟他剛醒過來時，卡卡西待他溫柔至極，明顯是在壓抑自己的情緒。

是對他心有愧疚嗎？

難得機靈一回的帶土迅速地找出原因，並和卡卡西直白地談了一次，半激將道：挺身保護隊友本就是理所當然的事，不需要如此歉疚。

談話當下卡卡西瞪圓了眼，像是沒預想到他會這麼說，隔日果真讓毒舌重現江湖。帶土被氣得直跳腳後又默默感慨，這才是卡卡西該有的模樣，而不是壓抑自己的真實情感順從著他。

「是什麼樣的任務？」示意卡卡西張開嘴，將最後一塊蘋果餵了過去邊問。帶土先是問了任務型態，才想起暗部執行機密任務是再正常也不過的事，連忙又補了一句，「能說嗎？」

在帶土養傷期間，卡卡西正式成為暗部的一員，完全按著卡卡西自己的人生規劃走。

畢竟某人總嚷著要成為火影，帶土待人不夠機警，腦筋也不那麼靈活，沒人看著怎麼行？

正好琳最近也受到綱手大人重視，以琳的能力，成為醫療部隊要員想來也只是時間上的問題。他們一人在明一人在暗，護著一個不怎麼機靈的火影也會更有保障。

「不是暗部的任務，沒什麼不行的。」卡卡西嚥下蘋果，才回道：「就是替木葉和霧隱的結盟儀式踩點而已，應該半個月到一個月就可以結束了。」

霧隱？

以卡卡西和琳的實力，碰上不能解決之情況的機率實在不高。

理論上該相信隊友，但無來由的，帶土總覺得心頭難安。

「不能換人去嗎？」

「帶土？」卡卡西驚訝地看著他，探手碰觸他的額頭，「沒發燒吧？」

「我很正常！」帶土炸毛道：「我只是覺得、覺得──」

覺得無法安心。

帶土真想不顧一切和隊友一起出任務。然而眾人皆知，人生於世，無論你想得罪誰都行，最慘不過是要命一條，但千萬不能得罪醫療忍者和研究狂。

特別負責治療他的人還是千手柱間和千手扉間這等實力之人，要是他還未得到出院許可就恣意離開，天知道他們想出什麼手段折騰他。柱間估計就只是教訓一下，扉間可就不同了，不僅是業餘醫療忍者更是出了名的研究狂，兩者加在一起可不是一加一等於二這麼簡單，輕輕鬆鬆能叫他生不如死。

同樣作為刑訊一把手，之所以能叫俘虜畏懼，就是因為扉間善於研究──沒有人想知道扉間的研究室裡到底都是些什麼樣的東西。

千手扉間的研究室，雖然每年擠破頭爭取進入名額的人挺多，不過那可是只差沒被明定為禁地的地方。若非害怕弟弟搞出什麼大事件得時不時去探查，否則連柱間都敬而遠之。

「……別擔心。」確認帶土狀況依舊，只是擔心他們定不下心，「無論如何我都會替你保護琳的，我答應你。」

我說的不只是琳！

帶土的臉皮還不夠厚，到底說不出這麼矯情的話，最後只能悶聲道：「我在木葉等你們回來，笨卡卡。」

「嗯，我知道。」

清楚以帶土的彆扭這麼說已經是極限了，不可能直白地說出擔心他這種話。卡卡西笑彎了眼，輕聲應下。

卡卡西和琳離開木葉的第三天，帶土終於得到柱間的允許，能夠開始正常訓練了。

「千萬不能太勉強自己，不舒服得立刻停下。」雖不知會起多少效用，柱間仍叮囑了幾句，「還有，斑會來替你進行訓練。」

「為什麼是老頭來幫我訓練？」

「你有什麼意見，小鬼？」斑靠著牆壁，手指無聊地纏繞著柱間的髮絲玩，柱間對此只是微笑，甚至配合地微傾向斑那一頭，放任斑折騰，「嗯？」

「……沒有。」

有也不敢說出口啊！

帶土看著斑只差沒在臉上寫「你要是敢說有意見我就讓你再躺三個月」的樣子，果斷地把抗議吞回腹中。

他可沒那種待在病床上悠哉養傷的時間。

再者也不是真介意由斑來替他訓練，能得到忍界巔峰的指導不知是多少人的夢想，帶土不過是嘴上不留情罷了。

被柱間軟磨硬泡，還在耳邊唸了一星期的「不能亂來」，斑雖對於帶土欠缺訓練感到相當不滿，但耐性比不過柱間，最後還是答應了。

作為最清楚柱間究竟有多固執的人，饒是斑也不想承擔違約的後果，只是規矩地進行不那麼激烈的對練。

「你這點能耐都能從忍校畢業，真不是賄賂老師了？」

斑允許帶土動用任何方式，而自己限制只能使用體術，但帶土在斑手裡還是討不得好。

斑瞧著第五次被掃翻在地的帶土，嫌棄全寫在臉上。

別拿你們這種怪物等級來當作標準！

體術當然拚不過，更別提忍術，宇智波最擅長的火遁以他的程度，對斑而言不過是小兒科，他也不敢在斑這種專家面前拿出手。帶土敢怒不敢言，只敢在心底咆嘯。

見斑再次挑釁地勾勾手指，帶土只能咬牙再度衝上去。

偶爾斑沒空的時候，泉奈自告奮勇來替帶土訓練，一沓卷子扔在桌面上，在忍校時期理論課差到極點的帶土看著頭都疼。

「沒點理論知識，遇到敵人連忍術都認不得是想找死嗎？」既然兄長有意鍛練帶土，外人自然會認為帶土是斑的弟子。如果弟子不成材，不就是給師父丟臉嗎？為此，泉奈下手自然是毫不留情，「你要是遇上扉間那種不曉得藏了多少禁術的研究狂，破解不成不就只能挨打嗎？」

問題是正常人並不會像千手扉間那樣藏著一大堆禁術啊！

縱使泉奈言之有理，帶土依然不想面對試卷。

「你不想讓卡卡西和琳看見你變強的樣子嗎？」

一句話戳中他的死穴，衝著這句話，帶土就是再不拿手也硬著頭皮上了。

距離卡卡西和琳的任務開始，到昨天已經是一個月過去了，他們仍然沒有回來，帶土藉著訓練空檔和斑打聽消息，早已退居幕後的斑也只能回覆他「昨天還有消息傳回木葉」而已。

「或許正在回程的路上呢。」總算將戰爭結束的繁重工作告一段落，確定所剩無幾後，柱間立刻撒手不幹了，轉頭就跑來找斑，正巧聽見帶土的詢問，順勢插入話題。

「嗯，應該是。」

「對了，以你的恢復狀況，應該能安排左眼的手術了，越早安上越早適應嘛。」

「我想等卡卡西和琳回來再說。」

「別擔心，他們沒事的。」

接受柱間的安慰，帶土勉強揚起笑容。

驟然間，右眼發熱，彷彿燒起來似的，疼得帶土站不穩、一屁股跌坐在地。摀著痛得驚人的右眼，鮮血從指縫中流瀉而出。

隨即斷斷續續的畫面傳回，和他身處的訓練室花白的背景不同，僅燃起微弱的燭火，勉強能辨識出四周都是岩壁，像是身處在洞穴之中。緊接著亮起刺眼的光芒，結界乍起，封印術的文字向著他一擁而上。

視野晃動的叫他頭暈，晃的一瞬看見木葉上忍的綠色戰術外套，還有靠在牆邊低垂著頭的琳，雙目無神，像是中了幻術的模樣。待文字全數消失後，畫面也跟著中斷。

「帶土，放下手。」柱間連忙上前，拉下帶土的手，見帶土鮮血滿面，趕忙翻著眼皮查探眼睛狀況，「你還好嗎？」

「我看見卡卡西和琳，被關在一個漆黑的地方。」帶土用力跳了起來，癲狂的模樣十分嚇人，「我要去找他們！」

「發生什麼事了？」

斑嚴肅地按住帶土，看著後者的右眼。雙勾玉寫輪眼瞬間進化成了三勾玉，配著臉頰上未乾的血液相當驚悚。

「我不知道！」帶土吼道：「剛剛右眼突然發痛，我就看見封印文字朝我過來，還有琳靠在著牆壁失去意識！」

「……共鳴。」

斑不覺得帶土會用這種藉口欺騙他們，順著帶土的話思索後，得出最可能的結論，「原本是一對的眼睛拆成兩人所有，出現這種狀況也不是不可能──你的右眼或許是連上卡卡西左眼的視野了。」

意思是卡卡西和琳可能真的碰上危險了？

他要去找他們，他必須得去找他們！

「這得讓扉間來看看。」柱間也沒見過這種情況，下意識地想起研究方面極有建樹的弟弟，隨即苦笑道，「可惜沒時間查證了。」

人命關天，分秒必爭。

「先去問水門，他們在哪裡。」

為什麼？

當初沒能開眼，才會讓琳被綁走，害卡卡西為他擋刀導致左眼瞎了。如今他有了寫輪眼，為何關鍵時刻卻無法在卡卡西和琳身邊保護他們呢？

他自己可不就是個廢物嗎？還好意思說卡卡西呢。

宇智波帶土，就是個保護不了同伴的廢物！

「帶土，清醒點！」

斑正想瞬身離去，見帶土情緒不穩，趕忙出聲制止。

剛進化成三勾玉的寫輪眼，勾玉再度轉動，成了類似手裏劍的花紋，空間隨之動盪不穩，隱隱有崩潰的趨勢。

時空間忍術？

多次和時空間忍術打交道，斑瞬間辨認出了忍術，他肯定帶土原本是不會時空間忍術的，畢竟支撐時空間的忍術的可是龐大的數據演算，連試卷都不願面對的帶土又怎麼可能會短時間內學會這等忍術。

如此一來，只有一種可能了──是萬花筒寫輪眼的能力嗎？

「柱間，跟上！」

隨著帶土的身影捲入空間漩渦中，斑不得不採取行動，喊著直接衝進漩渦中，柱間瞬間理解斑的意思，毫不猶豫地跟著衝。

這狀況明顯就不是帶土自控的，倘若他這時強硬擾亂空間，帶土興許會被捲入空間粉身碎骨。但以帶土現在的身體狀況放置不管，可能會出事也說不定。

無奈之下斑只能選擇跟從，見招拆招。


	6. 宇智波帶土(4)

  


為避免被尚無法控制得當的漩渦捲成碎片，斑開啟須佐能乎包裹住自己和柱間。徹底穿越後又瞬間擴大包裹住帶土，抵擋住第一波攻勢。

周遭是戴著面具的人，從裝束能認出是霧隱暗部，在攻擊無效後果斷後撤，擋在某人面前呈防禦姿態。被保護著的人沒戴上面具，僅穿著白袍，看著像是實驗人員。

暗部撤開後，帶土看見卡卡西就在結界中心，面部朝下一動也不動，傷痕累累，姿態狼狽至極，生死未卜。

「卡卡西！」帶土衝上去拍打著結界，吼道，「聽得到嗎？卡卡西！」

帶土正打算結印施放忍術，卻被柱間打斷，後者以翠綠色充斥生機的查克拉包裹帶土因為敲打結界而鮮血淋漓的雙手，說：「別亂來。」

「可是卡卡西他──」

帶土的後話在柱間釋出的驚人查克拉中消音。

向來溫和待人、宛如沒脾氣的千手柱間，相較冷漠自傲的宇智波斑更受村民愛戴，誰能料想到他居然會有這麼嚇人的一面？

他這才想起這人可是能和那個宇智波斑勢均力敵，還隱隱力壓一頭的男人，以及身負聞名全忍者的稱號──忍者之神，千手柱間。

站穩腳步，雙手結印，查克拉催生木遁包裹結界，方才帶土如何敲打都穩固如山的結界，在柱間手中就像一坨陶土恣意搓揉。眨眼間判斷出結界類型、查克拉供應方式，柱間甚至連施術者是誰也找了出來，枝條往最脆弱的部分敲下，結界瞬間崩潰。

帶土跳了過去，將卡卡西擁入懷中。

霧隱的暗部在柱間出手的當下就想衝上前滅口，卻越不過須佐能乎的防禦，攻擊齊發卻連條裂痕也打不出。

柱間翻看著卡卡西的狀態，尚未褪去的術式蔓延全身，文字確實是封印文字，樣式卻是他從未見過的，「斑，穿白袍的留下。」

他們必須搞清楚，這個術式的功用到底是什麼。

接獲柱間的指示，斑從封印卷軸裡拿出團扇，正面瓦解防禦，打得暗部潰不成軍，最後活口只剩下一名實驗人員和一個隊長級暗部，被打斷雙腿後蓄意不殺之。

「你們對他們做了什麼？」

斑居高臨下，陰影叫暗部無法看見斑的表情，「恕難告知。」

語畢，就想咬舌自盡。

暗部沒看見斑是何時出手的，冷笑著掐住他的頸項往上抬，呼吸困難，生存需要使他雙脣無法閉合，收緊放鬆重複幾次，就算是暗部也沒了掙扎的意圖。

抬至高度和自己面對面平行後，那雙名聞遐邇的萬花筒寫輪眼閃爍著異樣的光彩，當暗部想轉移視線之際，為時已晚。

強大的精神力入侵腦海，如臨自家後院，在暗部腦中探了一圈，斑很快就找到他想要的答案，扔垃圾似地將手上的暗部一把甩開，順手扔了兩枚苦無，準確命中實驗人員和暗部的心臟。

既已得到答案，那就不必留下活口了。

「柱間，準備人柱力封印。」

「人柱力？」

「他們把三尾封進卡卡西的身體裡，打算之後找機會讓他帶著琳逃回村，將三尾釋放出來重創木葉。」斑說，「既然霧隱打算把三尾當作禮物送給木葉，我們就收下這份大禮。」

從暗部的記憶中能判斷出這是霧隱主戰派一廂情願的行動，斑並沒打算追究主和派的責任。縱使是和平團結的木葉，也會有主戰與主和的紛擾，更別提其他忍村。

霧隱本來的人選並不是卡卡西，而是琳，但卡卡西在暗部打算把琳扔進結界前出聲，讓暗部以他作為實驗品，別對琳下手。暗部認為無論挑誰都無妨，也怕小姑娘在回村途中意外死去，不妨挑個更強的人作為容器，也就真的將目標改成卡卡西。

帶土接收到的畫面正是封印三尾封印的時候。如今三尾已成功封印，卡卡西成為人柱力的情況下，倘若將尾獸抽離，卡卡西必死無疑。幾番思索之下，認為不如改成穩定封印，順勢讓卡卡西成為真正的人柱力，不但給木葉增添戰力，還能一舉解決卡卡西關不上寫輪眼導致查克拉不足的問題。

最重要的是，霧隱就是想要回去，木葉也完全有理由拒絕。

至於三尾聽話與否，那是最好解決的問題，如果卡卡西無法控制，最直接的手段不過以寫輪眼強行控制罷了。不過他相信以卡卡西的能力，要駕馭區區三尾並非難事，何況尾獸都挺識時務的，瞧瞧當初敗給他後，認命成為他通靈獸的九喇嘛就能知道，尾獸可比某些人要來得聰明。

藉著斑的解釋，柱間也摸清狀況了。讓帶土放下懷中的人，撕開卡卡西的上衣，咬破手指，以血在卡卡西身上畫起封印術式。

現在正是關鍵時刻，帶土清楚自己幫不上忙，無腦插手只會添亂，咬牙轉頭去查探琳的情況。撇去身上的傷口，萬幸琳只是身中幻術，替她解開後就沒問題了。

「帶土？」琳先是迷茫地看著帶土，無法理解為何會在此刻看見本該待在木葉醫院的帶土，神智清楚後立刻喊道：「快去救卡卡西！」

無論帶土是為什麼出現在這裡，那都不重要，最要緊的是她身中幻術前，為保護她已遍體鱗傷的卡卡西。

「沒事的。」帶土安撫道：「老不死的……斑和柱間在處理。」

「那就好。」琳在帶土的攙扶下勉強站了起來，才注意到帶土情緒相當低落，還有臉上挺嚇人的血跡和眼中奇特的花紋，「你還好嗎？臉和眼睛怎麼了？」

「沒什麼。」

帶土無心解釋，逕自扶著琳走到斑身旁。

「我把心臟上的爆破術式移除了。」柱間正將封印穩固完成，打橫抱起卡卡西，「目前勉強穩住封印，剩下的等回到木葉再處理。」

言下之意就是，這裡並不安全，得趕緊離開。

並不指望剛開眼的帶土能再一次使用萬花筒的能力，斑打前鋒，柱間墊後，讓兩個孩子跑在中間。行到半途，本因性命受到威脅而按捺不發，有得依靠後積累的疲倦一瞬爆發，琳步伐踉蹌，改由斑揹著趕路。

得知三尾被帶走，霧隱派出無數追兵，卻有去無回，全成了森林裡的天然肥料。

回到木葉醫院時，帶土意外地看見千手扉間和千手綱手已等在手術室門口。原來是在趕路途中，柱間還用特別的方法傳了消息回村內，讓他們喊漩渦一族的封印班在手術室待命。只待柱間一聲招呼，扉間就跟著進了手術室。

綱手接過斑背上的琳，操縱查克拉運行一周，確認琳並無大礙，休息個幾天又能活蹦亂跳後，就抱著琳去做傷口處理了。

此次臨時離村也未事先知會，雖然是緊急事態，但怎麼說也都是他們有錯。斑確認帶土狀況還行後，就先行離開去匯報狀況了。

「帶土！」接獲消息的水門飛雷神來到門口，蹲下身查看帶土，「你還好嗎？」

「我沒事。」

最初心裡還有些怪罪老師給卡卡西和琳安排這次任務，但帶土很快就調適過來了。

斑曾經和他說，他們是忍者，什麼時候死去都不意外。

作為一個忍者，接下任務是再正常也不過的事了，老師也不是神，怎麼可能預測到這次任務會出現這樣的變數？

「水門？」不遠處一位女性趕了過來，穿著寬鬆舒適，紅髮艷麗亮眼，「發生什麼事了？」

「沒問題，玖辛奈。」

在鼬的提點下，玖辛奈來醫院檢查後發現真的是懷孕了，當時水門開心地抱起玖辛奈不停轉圈的模樣一度還被眾人笑話。

早上接到駐紮在醫院的暗部傳回帶土失蹤的消息，水門飽受驚嚇。但今天正好是玖辛奈產檢的日子，他無意把這次徒弟們任務遭遇的情況告訴妻子，以免徒增擔憂。為不使敏感的玖辛奈察覺異狀，他下達「繼續尋找」的命令後還是按著行程，裝作沒事的模樣陪著妻子來醫院。

方才得知帶土回村，他急忙趕了過來，突然間消失也沒知會玖辛奈一聲，是他的不對。

「我留下來就好，老師。」帶土說，「你先陪師母回去吧。」

玖辛奈再強悍，仍舊是個孕婦。

讓孕婦動氣可能會造成難以挽回的結果，帶土可不願看見。

「那就拜託你了。」權衡之下，決定先把玖辛奈送回家要緊。水門順撫帶土的頭，與之四目交接，認真地說：「這不是你的錯，別太自責。」

「……我知道。」

他只是想，如果他能好得更快一些，陪著卡卡西和琳一起出任務的話，是不是就不會變成這樣了？

帶土曾說過，就算要豁出這條命，他都會保護他們。

如今卻是一個躺在手術室，狀況未明；一個被強制休養，雖無性命危險，但那也都是斑和柱間及時支援的成果。

他什麼忙也沒幫上。

上一次是卡卡西看著帶土生死未明地被推進手術室，帶土那時還認為卡卡西心懷愧疚挺傻的。他是為了保護隊友自我犧牲，有什麼好難過的？

這次換作帶土目送卡卡西被推進手術室，緊接著還來了一大波人，由紅髮的女性領頭進入，帶土才終於體悟到卡卡西當時的心情，亦清楚那個叫卡卡西別自責的他究竟有多麼愚蠢。

真是，糟透了。

  
  



	7. 好好看著你

野原琳清醒之際還有些迷糊，直盯著白茫茫的天花板，凍得發僵的手指連接著點滴。側過頭看見宇智波帶土趴在床邊睡了過去，緊蹙的眉頭彰顯主人並不平靜的心情。

她只記得卡卡西在霧隱打算讓她成為人柱力的時候，頂替了她的位置，讓霧隱轉而將目標投向他。記憶的停留於帶土為她解開幻術的剎那，後頭的事情基本記不得了。

總之，她還活著。

張著眼待身體適應後，琳彎下腰，熟稔地從床底抽出一個盒子，裡頭是備用毛毯，甩開後披在帶土身上。

忍者的警覺心超乎常人，她的動作又毫不遮掩，毛毯碰上肩膀的瞬間，帶土霎時睜開眼，反射性地按向平時掛著忍具包的位置，回過神來才想起自己正在病房內陪著琳，「琳？你醒啦？」

「笨蛋，這樣睡會感冒的。」琳笑了下，重新將毛毯給帶土披上，動作輕柔卻是不容置疑，「你身體都還沒好全呢。」

清楚醫療忍者的堅持，帶土自覺地拉攏毛毯，沒敢拒絕她的好意。

「卡卡西呢？」

「還在睡。」帶土說，「天曉得那個笨蛋要睡到什麼時候。」

琳雖然被綱手下了養傷的命令，但傷口並不嚴重，只是體力和查克拉嚴重耗失，需要時間來恢復常態，是以琳只睡了一天就醒了過來。

卡卡西的傷況不僅比琳要嚴重得多，還被霧隱強迫封入三尾成了人柱力，巨量查克拉的湧入讓卡卡西的身體無法適應，所以目前正以沉睡減輕其餘身體機能運作，全力適應現狀中。

帶土雖面帶笑容，琳卻一眼就看破了。女性向來都較敏感，長期相處讓琳對於帶土特別了解，一些異樣的表情、行為能掩飾地讓外人看不出異狀，對琳卻無用武之地。

「別逞強了。」琳毫不留情地掀開帶土的偽裝，「你瞞不過我的，帶土。」

被一舉戳破心事，帶土的臉瞬間垮了下來，「如果我跟著你們去就好了。」

恍惚看見在神無毘橋一事後卡卡西的痛苦，就連自責也是如出一轍，琳按著帶土撐在床鋪上的右手，表達無聲的安慰。

「你又救了我們。」琳說，「卡卡西不是說了嗎？你是我們的英雄。」

察覺帶土握得更緊，她用力掰開拳頭，才知道帶土究竟有多心慌，掌心上滿是指甲印，知曉自己的身體狀況還不能動用查克拉，琳搖搖頭從抽屜裡拿出醫藥箱替他上藥包紮。

這兩個傻瓜，讓她怎麼能放心呢。

「對不起。」帶土低喃道，「如果我能再更強一點的話……」

看見卡卡西躺在結界裡生死不明、琳靠著牆壁昏厥時，宇智波帶土是憎恨的。不僅憎恨霧隱讓他們變成這副模樣，也憎恨讓他們接下任務的木葉，同時也憎恨自己，為何如此無能為力？

倘若他們就這麼死了，他不曉得他到底會做出什麼事──也許，是試著再創造一個他們倆都在的世界吧。

宇智波從來都不理智，光是從千手扉間對於宇智波的評價就能知悉，他們冷酷冰山的外表下實際是座休眠火山，只要一些契機，就足以讓他們癲狂。

要是有個萬一，他可能就會親手摧毀這個他們想要守護的世界，腦海一閃而過的兩人的笑顏讓他自瘋狂中乍醒，至今回想起仍後怕不已。

「我和卡卡西不會死的。」琳順著帶土的髮絲，她說，「我們還得看著你當上火影呢。」

帶土的夢想，會由她和卡卡西來幫忙實現。

所以還沒到看見結果的那一天，她怎麼捨得死去？

眼眶不受控地濕潤，帶土粗魯地抹去淚水，琳笑道：「別哭了，讓卡卡西看見又要笑話你了。」

一提起卡卡西，歉疚再度湧上心頭，「對不起。」

「你指的是卡卡西的事嗎？」

話題轉得突然，但對於帶土思維的跳躍，她向來都跟得緊湊，銜接自然。

「嗯。」

琳笑得越溫柔，帶土內心越愧疚，頭愈發得低，都快要看不見琳的臉孔了。

她捧著帶土的臉，強硬地讓帶土抬起頭，「看著我，帶土。」

「你們倆真是的，一個個都想把我跟對方湊一起。」琳想起這次任務過夜時，她和卡卡西的對話，就不止不住笑意，「哎、雖然卡卡西讓我別告訴你，但我才不管呢。」

「什麼？」

「我放棄了。」

意料之外的答案讓帶土愣了，又問：「放棄什麼？」

「我放棄喜歡卡卡西了。」琳說，「卡卡西喜歡的人不是我，也不會喜歡上我。」

她喜歡卡卡西很久很久了，若說沒有什麼妄想那絕對是騙人的。

那個夜晚，只有他們倆獨處，火光幽幽，映著卡卡西面孔立體分明，心臟彷彿要從胸口蹦了出來。機會再難得，琳鼓起勇氣開口，和卡卡西訴說她對他的喜愛。

然而卡卡西只是苦笑，笑得琳不必他多語就知道回答會是什麼了，

興許是她早就預料到結果，難過的情緒來得快去得也快，她迅速收斂起多餘的私情，退回該有的立場。

琳問了卡卡西：『你喜歡的人是帶土，對吧？』

聽著她的告白時神色不改，卻在她點破事實之際滿臉通紅，支支吾吾地說不出一句清楚有邏輯的話語。

果然如此嗎？

她清楚以帶土和卡卡西的相處模式，要等到雙方都接受那一天還得磨很久，決定推一把：『帶土也喜歡你。』

琳還記得那一剎那，卡卡西那一臉彷彿聽見笑話的表情，和此刻的帶土重疊在一起。

『怎麼可能？』

「怎麼可能？」

世界上若有誰能讓他心甘情願拱手讓出卡卡西，那唯有琳一人。

琳是那麼好的一個人，卡卡西怎麼可能不喜歡琳？

「卡卡西喜歡的人呢，比我更傻更天真，可他卻是我們的英雄。」琳凝視著帶土，讓他清楚看見眼底的認真，「帶土，他喜歡的是你。」

「他才不喜歡我！」

「你們男生啊，就是不肯面對現實。」面對同樣打死不承認的好友，琳無奈地嘆息，「我和卡卡西說了你喜歡他，他也是這麼回我的。」

她好說歹說才讓卡卡西勉強信了帶土不討厭他，可卡卡西怎麼也不肯相信帶土不僅不討厭他，還喜歡得要命。

琳對此相當無力，畢竟帶土總嚷著自己是直男代表，也無怪乎卡卡西不相信了。

對於琳的話語目瞪口呆，帶土話都說不清了，只能結結巴巴道：「你、你知道我喜、喜歡笨卡卡？」

「你為什麼會覺得我不知道？」

琳也真是受夠這兩個傻瓜了，這樣下去，看來她得為他們倆操一輩子的老媽心了。

全木葉還有誰不知道他們互相喜歡的？

也就只有本人一廂情願想把心上人跟別人湊對了。

「所以我放棄了，我又不傻，才不要做這麼低回報的投資。」

她是喜歡過卡卡西，可和卡卡西相處過的人都知道，卡卡西嘴上不談，面色不顯，但真正喜歡的人是帶土，而帶土彆扭的假象下對卡卡西抑是同樣的心情。

只是雙方嘴上都不饒人，見了面講話也從沒幾句好聽的，自然不肯相信對方喜歡自己。

「可、可是──」

「沒有可是。」琳說，「上吧，帶土。」

沒能成為戀人也罷，誠然卡卡西和帶土對她而言已經不只是隊友了，而是比隊友更重要的，更近似於家人的存在。

她比誰都更希望他們能得到幸福。

接踵而來的衝擊讓帶土震驚過後反而笑了出來，察覺心意以來的罪惡感在琳的勸解下幻化成煙，飄散空中消失無蹤。

琳連他放手的理由都硬生生扒了下來，他已無話可說。

「看著吧。」

瞧見帶土的笑顏和一如既往的堅定，琳知道帶土已經沒問題了，回以一笑。

「嗯。」

琳想，倘若哪天她再度為誰動心，恐怕那人在她心中永遠也不會比他們來得重要。

未死於神無毘橋，更未喪於霧隱攻勢，想來就是她還有使命尚未完成。

也許這輩子就這麼辦吧，縱使與世長辭，身處黃泉時亦然。

這次，她會好好看著他們。

卡卡西作了個漫長的夢。

夢裡帶土在神無毘橋天人永隔，死前同樣將寫輪眼當作慶祝他成為上忍的禮物，並將琳託付給他，要他好好保護琳。然而琳卻在隔年被霧隱封入三尾，為了不讓木葉受到霧隱侵襲，趁他回頭爭取時間的時候，選擇自己撞上他的雷切了結性命。

同年，玖辛奈生產時受攻擊導致九尾脫逃，拚著最後一絲力氣，替剛出生的兒子擋了一擊而死。水門也以命換命，用屍鬼封盡守護木葉。

帶土死了，琳死了，再然後連老師也死了。他孓然一身，守著慰靈碑為他們上香十八年。藉口在人生的道路上迷失，宛如想抹去卡卡西曾經存在過的痕跡，徹底把自己活成了帶土的模樣。

然而帶土其實沒死，還一手掀起第四次忍界大戰。他覺著那人眼熟，但多次和帶土交手都沒敢相認，在金髮少年的攻擊下打穿面具後才承認，那個曾經想成為被所有人認同的火影、如今冷酷陰狠的男人真的是宇智波帶土。

因為琳死了，所以帶土想再度創造一個有琳的世界，成了誰也不是的男人。

帶土說沒能保護琳的他，不過是個虛假的贗品。

這樣的男人，最後卻反過頭來幫了木葉一把，只讓他別太早過去找他和琳，便含笑而逝，徒留他一人苟活於世。

夢裡的他完成了帶土曾經的夢想，成為第六代火影。終身未婚，餘生佇足於記憶中美好的水門班。

意識回籠，卡卡西仍沉浸在夢的餘韻，那個過於真實的夢形同讓他體驗了某人的人生。

那樣的遺憾，那樣的孤獨。

映入眼簾的卻不是木葉醫院刷白的天花板，水珠滴落，漣漪蕩漾，一旁豎立著一扇鐵門，燈光昏暗讓他看不清裡頭是什麼，只知體型實在巨大。

「這是哪？」

「你的心靈空間。」

鐵籠裡的生物朝門邊移動，雙眼逐漸適應黑暗後勉強能看清，卡卡西這下終於知道是誰在和他說話了。

「你是三尾？」

「沒錯。」

看著像有角的貝類生物，身後卻有三條偌大的尾巴甩著，如此極具辨識度的特徵，卡卡西自然沒有認出來的道理。

「我看了你的記憶，包括那個夢。」對於擅自翻看別人的記憶，三尾一點也不覺得心虛，「也知道你是被迫成為我的人柱力。」

「我是很想放你離開。」卡卡西苦笑道，「可我還有沒做完的事，還不想死呢。」

「我和九喇嘛聊過了，他讓我不想受苦就安分點。」

三尾一想起那隻狐狸就堵心。

過去他聽聞九喇嘛成了某個人類的通靈獸時也不免笑話幾句，如今他卻成了比通靈獸更不自由的人柱力，那隻狐狸卻是小日子過得滋潤，不僅吃穿不愁，還養出一身比過去更漂亮的皮毛。

見過九喇嘛，他當然也見過和九喇嘛簽下通靈契約的宇智波斑，精緻的面孔被驚人的氣勢襯著反倒令人不敢妄為，還勾起似笑非笑的笑容，睜著一雙萬花筒寫輪眼直勾勾地看著他，威嚇意圖明顯，一句話沒說就搞得他渾身不爽快。

「我能借你力量。」三尾挺識時務，掌握談和先機。

「條件是？」

「把這道該死的符咒撕下。」

指著貼在鐵門鎖正中心的封印符，三尾表達十足的嫌棄。

比起和宇智波相處，他寧可選擇這個比較不那麼兇殘的白髮少年。

「嘛，我就接受你的示好了。」卡卡西走了過去，乾脆俐落撕下符咒，拉開鐵門，「多一份力量更能保護重要的人。」

「是指你記憶中那個同隊的宇智波？」搞定礙眼的鐵門，三尾心情總算好了些，冷哼道，「罷了，我也管不著。」

卡卡西被堵得脹紅了臉，輕咳兩聲，「我是旗木卡卡西。」

「我叫磯撫。」

「請多指教，磯撫。」

朝磯撫一笑，卡卡西轉身往出口走去。

熟悉的天花板進入視野，他知道自己已順利離開心靈空間。無意識地轉過頭去，瞧見大力推開門衝到外頭喊人來的帶土，相較夢中那人完全長開的五官要青澀得多，爬滿半邊臉的傷疤給宇智波本清秀的長相增添幾分粗獷，卻不失魅力。

縱使那人冷酷無情，他的帶土天真純良，卻無論哪一人都叫他心動不已。

「愛哭鬼。」他吃力地舉起手，揮了揮，「這次又要說眼睛進沙了嗎？」

帶土反射性地抹眼角，這才覺察自己根本沒流淚，卡卡西只不過是在作弄他，「琳都回醫療部隊了你還沒醒，以為你要睡到天荒地老才肯起來了呢，笨卡卡。」嘴硬地回了話，卻怎麼也按捺不下內心的愉悅。

卡卡西還真捨不得睡那麼久。

他還得成為帶土的影子，為駐留光明的帶土擺平一切黑暗。

柱間來得挺快，檢查了他的狀況後放下心來告訴他已經沒事了，並讓他閒著沒事的時候和體內的三尾交流感情。畢竟他們得相處到他死為止，總之混熟了絕不會錯。

卡卡西沒說自己已經和磯撫達成協議，逕自將視線投向縮在牆角當壁花的帶土，目光炙熱。

那夢過於現實，卡卡西真有種十八年沒見過帶土的感覺，貪婪地描繪著帶土的臉孔，欲把記憶中青澀少年的模樣牢記心中，甚至印入骨髓深處。

「對了，帶土。」面對面才想起這事，柱間順帶提起，「你的眼睛打算什麼時候安上？」

「……我不打算安了。」

柱間雖詫異，但也未制止，「行，你自己和斑解釋。」

斑總說小崽子有自己的想法，他老人家就別管太多了吧。

想起那個難搞的老人，宇智波帶土是一個頭兩個大。但任性的是他，只能咬牙認下。

把握插話時機，卡卡西示意柱間低下頭。他知道一旦其他人接獲自己醒來的消息，絕對會第一時間到病房來看他，低聲在耳邊拜託柱間告訴其他人明天才能探病。

柱間先是看著卡卡西，又瞥向角落的帶土，頓時了然於心，頷首答應，隨即藉口讓卡卡西多休息就往門口走去，離開前還朝卡卡西豎起大拇指以示鼓勵。

帶土還沉醉在自我掙扎中，扭捏了一番才往他走來。

「我夢見你在神無毘橋死了。」卡卡西率先開口，語出驚人，「但其實那只是假死，最後還當了挑起第四次忍界大戰的Boss。」

「……你睡昏頭了嗎？這都什麼跟什麼啊。」

帶土雖這麼吐槽，但總有些心虛，誰讓他是真的有過「如果他們倆有什麼不測就毀滅世界」的念頭，掀起第四次忍界大戰怎麼想都很像是他會做的事。

「嗯，因為夢裡的我如你所說是個贗品，沒能替你保護好琳呢。」最初還印象極深的夢，隨著逐漸清醒也漸漸消逝在記憶中，卡卡西努力回想著，接著又說，「不過這次，我總算是成功保護琳了吧？」

「笨蛋。」帶土在床邊一屁股坐下，左手捏的原本平鋪的床單滿是皺痕，「要是我們沒趕過去，你可就死了。」

「嘛，這也沒辦法啊。」

「我是讓你保護琳，但可不是叫你送命啊！」

「對不起。」

「誰讓你這麼頂著當人柱力的，不要命啦？」

「是、是。」

「笨卡卡，果然沒有本大爺在你身邊就不行啊。」

「嗯。」

「我喜歡你。」

「我知道。」

帶土的告白來得突然，卻半點也沒驚嚇到他。見卡卡西面色如常，對談自然，帶土一蹦從床上跳了起來，紅著臉大叫：「什麼？琳跟我說你不知道的！」

「你是從哪裡認為我不知道的？」卡卡西鄙視地直盯著帶土，「宇智波賢二先生。」

熟悉的配方，熟悉的味道。再搭上卡卡西的死魚眼，這滋味簡直妙不可言。

帶土勉強按下羞澀困窘的本我，讓自我做出頭鳥，「可、可是你不是不相信嗎？」

「相信和知道，那是兩回事。」

他只不過是找不著帶土喜歡他的證據，不求更多，只想著就這麼陪在帶土身邊即足矣。

然而那個夢，完全打碎了他的幻想。

倘若他的退讓屈服和咬牙忍耐最終只會使他們背道而馳，那倒不如放手一搏，以免徒增遺憾。

作為宇智波的異類，帶土表示他從來沒搞懂天才的邏輯，被卡卡西一句話堵得啞口無言。

卡卡西見帶土那副被天雷劈中的崩潰表情，就差沒喊「這世界是虛假的」而已，只得再度開口，「你不老說你喜歡琳嗎？」

「我這不是一顆大好的直男心全撲在你身上了嘛。」

「呦、賢二，有進步啊。」卡卡西說，「剛吃了蜂蜜嘴這麼甜？還是跟誰學了一手？」

「……我這是真情實意！」

「我這種曾打算放棄夥伴的廢物，可沒資格讓你喜歡。」

聽著卡卡西這話，帶土第一個就不開心了。

他彎下腰，試圖往卡卡西唇上湊去。但經驗不足抓不準角度，反而讓高挺的鼻梁直面相撞，互看著齜牙咧嘴。

「很疼啊。」

卡卡西揉著鼻頭，那力道之大差點以為把鼻血都撞出來了。

帶土同樣疼啊，但他更懊惱大好機會就這樣沒了。

耍帥不成，只能硬著頭皮耍賴。

「那有什麼，我不也是垃圾。」擺出一副理所當然的態度，他說，「垃圾和廢物湊一塊兒，不是天經地義嗎？」

噗哧一聲，卡卡西忍不住笑了出來，「你要是再撞之前講這話，就滿分了呢。」

「現在不是滿分了嗎？」

儘管帶土總自嘲不像個宇智波，但長相卻騙不了人，毀了半邊容顏更凸顯另一邊的清秀，失望盛滿美目的殺傷力驚人，叫卡卡西不忍看見，他趕忙安慰道：「本來酌減扣分，現在不給你加分了嗎？」

「沒拒絕，我就當你是答應了。」

卡卡西的順從讓帶土轉瞬間擺高姿態，卡卡西是好氣又好笑，「連接吻都不會的賢二還真敢說呢。」

「誰說我不會的！」

彷彿看見被戳中痛腳炸毛的貓，他隨口敷衍了幾句，跩著仍想證明自己的某人的衣領向下拉，在薄唇上留下輕柔的吻。

閃電般的出手，無設防的帶土只能呆愣地盯著卡卡西看，甚至分開好幾秒後才想起該臉紅。

「這才是答應你。」

上揚的嘴角邊綴著一顆小小的黑痣，風情萬種，直叫帶土看癡了，忍不住又低下頭討了個吻，卻只敢輕碰，恍若碰上易碎品，讓卡卡西什麼脾氣都沒有了。

交織的鼻息，親密的貼合，和作為隊友時的互動大相逕庭。

帶土就不懂了，當初他怎麼就能夠想著退讓呢？

迄今想起都止不住笑意，十分想嘲笑當時的自己。

「你眼睛怎麼就不打算安了？」把握分開的空檔，卡卡西憶起方才的談話，問道。

「斑說不是同一雙寫輪眼可能用不了須佐能乎，既然如此就沒必要。」

「所以我說了把眼睛還給你啊。」

「你一直跟我一起不就成了？」帶土最不樂意卡卡西提起這事，不耐煩道：「不是說了要好好看著我嗎？」

賢二還學會玩心機了呢。

卡卡西覺著自己也是沒救了，帶土的決定可說是任性至極，縱使理智上知道該阻止，他也樂意就這麼寵著帶土。

薄唇微勾，再度迎上帶土得寸進尺的親吻。

無妨。

不就是到死都在一塊兒罷了。


	8. 番外一、情敵

  


**(1)**

宇智波帶土成功追到木葉女神旗木卡卡西的隔天，這事已經被傳遍整個木葉。當日，他體驗了一把大逃殺，被迫在村內瀏覽風光美景。

也不曉得消息是怎麼流出去、又是誰傳出去的。帶土結束一天的復健，正想去找卡卡西的時候就被人堵在復健室門口，一聽聞來意，他顧不上美不美觀，嚇得趕緊跳窗逃離。

追他的人有白團子後援會、暗部之花守護小分隊、同期的小夥伴還有各類曾受卡卡西援助的人物，以及把「善良可愛」的卡卡西當作兒子寵的叔叔伯伯嬸嬸阿姨。

如果只是打一架還好，早在帶土決定對卡卡西出手以前就已經設想到會有這種情況，但看著這群人表情猙獰，顯然絕不是打一架這麼簡單就能解決。

何況他們完全沒管他不久前還是個躺在床上站不起來的病患，全都紅了眼打著只是和他探討一下人生的藉口死命追著他。

對此帶土只是呵呵。

放下刀、起爆符跟苦無，還有結印的手，我們還能好好聊聊。

**(2)**

如果是以前身體還正常的時候，追著跑上幾天他也面不改色，奈何他現在還是個復健期中的病患，耐力欠佳。

瞧瞧後頭那群紅了眼的追兵，帶土相信他要是敢停下來喘口氣，那肯定是要出人命的。

他得想點辦法才行。

正想著隨便找個認識的人支援的時候，轉個彎恰巧碰上正在路邊親暱吃丸子的宇智波斑和宇智波泉奈。

「哥哥，那不是帶土嗎？」

「別管他。」

哪怕是休閒狀態依然保持高度感知，斑老早就察覺到進入範圍的帶土。聽聞寶貝弟弟的發言，他這才施捨地看了一眼，隨後又拿起一串丸子餵給弟弟吃。

「他們在做什麼？」

「只是把卡卡西被追走的不滿發洩到帶土身上罷了。」

「原來如此。」

賣萌乖巧又聰慧過人的弟弟總讓斑心情愉快，儘管外人每次瞧見這副模樣都露出「你是誰這不是我認識的宇智波」然後驚慌失措地逃跑，對於泉奈在外流傳的名聲也略有所聞，但斑才不管呢。

弟弟就是這麼可愛，不服來戰。

沒有千手扉間的叨擾，此刻斑正悠哉地享受和弟弟的親暱時光，趁泉奈低頭吃丸子的剎那飛了幾個眼刀給不識相的某人。

滾遠點。

接獲斑不善的視線，帶土嫌棄地朝斑吐舌頭，當然拉不下面子找斑幫忙。

噹！

後頭飛射過來兩隻苦無，帶土回身扔出苦無打下其中一隻，往左跳開緊急迴避另一隻。

死沒良心的臭老頭！

**(3)**

「帶土呢？」

卡卡西問著來探病的琳，琳正哼著歌調整花朵的位置，那束花是早上紅、阿斯瑪和凱來探病時稍帶的，琳覺著病房色系單調，將花擺上看著心情也好。

琳聽見他的問題時一僵，隨即回眸一笑，「我也不知道呢，可能和斑大人在日常訓練吧。」

騙人。

卡卡西是誰，他可是能駕馭各種角色的未來影帝，當然不會錯過琳剎那間的不自然。但作為一個男士必須給女性留面子，他沒戳破琳的謊言，嗯了一聲，面色如常。

手指輕點床鋪，他料想帶土大概是臨時碰上了事情，否則不會都到復健時間過這麼久了還沒來找他。不過帶土的事應該不是什麼大問題，不然琳絕不可能瞞著他。

再思索到近幾天發生什麼和帶土有關的事，卡卡西就只能想到昨天他答應帶土的告白了。

所以，是因為他被人找麻煩了嗎？

卡卡西自然清楚後援會和守護小分隊的存在，他覺得人各有其生存之道，也沒加以制止，想來是他們聽說了消息決定和帶土「談談」吧。

得到卡卡西的回應，琳鬆了口氣，繼續整著花束，思緒飄盪回午時。

琳身體尚未完全恢復，又不想待在醫院休養生息，綱手思索之下准了，但只能中午過後再來。剛打開家門，正打算去木葉醫院執班時，一大波人就站在門口，氣憤寫在臉上，仔細一瞧還都是熟面孔。

「你們，有什麼事嗎？」琳壓下驚恐，鎮定地問。

卡卡西被帶土拐了是真的嗎？

撇去名字後頭各種稱呼和各類用詞，大致上就是一群人都這麼朝她吼道。

什麼？

他們不說，琳還真不知道這件事，就連她也嚇了一跳。

沒想到帶土下手這麼快，不是說卡卡西昨天剛醒嗎？她還正想去探望呢。

想起兩人互見就是嘲諷的過往，她真以為他們倆要開竅還得拖很久的。

琳莫名有種被耍了的感覺，當初還說不可能的，現在呢？

「我也不清楚這事。」

她是真不曉得，可這一大波人沒人信她。見她不合作，只能讓她幫忙擋好卡卡西，他們得和帶土聊聊才行。

是福不是禍，是禍躲不過。

帶土遲早得面對這個劫難，深思熟慮過後，琳覺得帶土還是乾脆點要好。

於是她答應了幫忙拖住卡卡西的任務。

她絕對不是在報復帶土拐了卡卡西卻沒跟她說，絕對不是。

「琳。」

「嗯？」連忙將精神從回憶中拉回現在，琳應聲道，「怎麼啦？」

「帶土被逼著往哪兒去了？」

和剛才的問法不同，琳想卡卡西約莫是猜到了前因後果，不由自主地嘆息。

讓她拖住卡卡西，怎麼可能嘛。

「跳窗逃了。」琳有些心虛，不敢看向卡卡西，「你知道他們不會真下重手的。」

「我知道。」

找了個去小賣部買點東西吃的藉口，琳暫時逃離卡卡西所在的空間，給自己喘口氣的時間。

然而等她回來以後，病床上已空無一人，原先放在櫃子上頭的面罩也消失無蹤。

**(4)**

逃離宇智波兄弟身旁後，他在轉角處又碰見了正要去找他們的千手兄弟。

「在玩追逐戰嗎？看著挺有趣的啊。」

狂奔中的帶土被柱間輕易攔下，見後者還笑吟吟發問，他差點沒噎死在當場。

要出人命啦，快放開他！

眼見追兵迫近，帶土更慌了。

扉間看了後頭追著帶土跑的人，想起昨晚大哥欣慰地和他表示卡卡西出手、帶土終於要脫單的第一手消息，又認出當中都是對卡卡西懷有特殊情誼的人，心下了然。

「大哥，帶土忙呢，你別鬧。」

聽見扉間制止柱間的聲音，並以眼神示意他快走，帶土頓時覺得他以前真是錯怪千手扉間了。

他真是個好人啊！

扉間回憶起當時斑和宇智波的其他人知道泉奈和他之間那點不清不楚的關係後被追著打的往昔，如今帶土也遭遇同樣的事情不由得生出心心相惜之情。

「快走。」

看在同為天涯淪落人的份上，千手扉間決定幫帶土一把，結起印召喚大片濃霧，讓追兵暫時緩下腳步。

帶土感激地朝扉間飛去幾個眼神，後者已拉著自家大哥走進濃霧中，往預定地繼續前進了。

**(5)**

「小叔叔，你在這種地方做什麼？」

「哇！」

千手扉間的忍術替他爭取了好一段時間，帶土跳到屋頂上，伏低身子，調節著呼吸。

驟然有人出聲，若不是認出聲音的主人，帶土差點就把苦無扔出去了。

「是止水啊。」帶土看著許久未見的宇智波止水，頂著一頭在宇智波的炸毛中罕有的捲毛，從小就讓人印象格外深刻，同樣是備受關注的天才之一，「你才是，在這做什麼？」

這可是屋頂，又不是平地上。

「我和小鼬約好了去訓練，路過看見你才上來看情況。」想起可愛表弟的要求，止水總難以拒絕，也無意拒絕，「小鼬說要增強實力好保護弟弟呢。」

宇智波美琴前些日子已經被確定懷的是個男孩，全家歡欣鼓舞，鼬更是當中最為欣喜的人，連名字都列了好幾張清單，甚至連弟弟都還沒出生就已經在盤算未來的計劃，為宇智波堅強的骨科大隊再添一名生力軍。

為了給弟弟做好榜樣，鼬近期每天都會到森林裡讓止水替他訓練。

帶土倒是清楚這倆小孩之間那點事蹟，鼬出生的時候正好碰上戰爭，無論是美琴還是富岳都忙得焦頭爛額，無暇顧及大兒子，於是便託付給了自幼聰慧過人、比鼬稍年長些的止水，所以這兩人關係相當親密。

止水寵鼬寵得喪心病狂，要不是鼬本性擺在那兒，被寵壞只是遲早的事情。時至今日，帶土已經忍不住懷疑止水其實是把鼬當童養媳在養的。

「來得正好，你變成我的樣子去森林裡吧。」

放鬆過頭的帶土現在才想起自己還正被追殺呢，連忙向止水要求幫助。

「恕難從命。」聰明如止水，透過隻字片語再加上最新消息就能猜出帶土如今面臨的狀況，「小叔叔你也清楚的，小鼬很喜歡卡卡西前輩呢。」

「……我可是你小叔叔！」

「是啊，所以小鼬只讓我不能出手幫你，而不是拉著我加入追殺行列呀。」

聽見止水的話，帶土冷汗自額際滑了下來，萬般慶幸自己還能攀親帶故，要是隊伍中多了鼬和止水，他絕對沒法逃到現在。

「差不多了呢。」止水偏頭看向不遠處，「該逃囉，小叔叔。」

「什麼？」

沒頭沒尾的一句話讓帶土搞不清狀況，直到對邊屋頂出現人影，帶土才顧不得其他，繼續逃亡大業。

就不能再早點提醒他嗎！

**(6)**

帶土屏蔽氣息躲在樹上，下方是正在尋找他的人。

剛才逮住一個交叉口視線視角的位置，帶土喚出分身兵分三路，迫使追殺他的也得分三組去追。

他該慶幸宇智波的族人都很支持他追卡卡西嗎？

也因為這波人裡頭沒半個宇智波的他才能拖這麼久，不然一眼就被識破虛實。

他被逼著逃到了火影岩上頭，岩壁上只有兩棵樹，後頭卻是一片廣闊的樹林。而影分身被消滅的通感傳回，他無路可退，也實在沒把握逃入森林能不被發現。

見追兵已至，他一咬牙就跳上其中一棵樹。

只能賭一把了。

「剩下這個是真的，他進森林了？」

「應該是。」

領頭的指揮眾人分開進入樹林探查，其餘追兵正在樹下討論著後續作戰方案。

帶土祈禱著千萬別有一個人抬頭，一旦被發現就糟了。

還有，這樹葉就不能再聚攏一些嗎？

以吐槽紓解壓力，將注意力全放在下方的人之上，於是帶土沒發現那樹葉是真應了他的心聲，漸漸往他周遭靠近。

「沒想到扉間大人居然會出手幫他！」

濃霧擴散，忍者的本能讓他們在不清楚局勢的情況下不敢輕舉妄動。直至大霧散去，追兵們才看見落坐於宇智波泉奈身旁的男人，認定能如此快釐清狀況又當場用出這種忍術的非千手扉間莫屬。

內心怒火更旺，卻沒人敢對千手扉間興師問罪。

先不提他們群毆打不打得過千手扉間，對方有多少能折磨得他們求生不得求死不能的手段他們可一點都不想知道。更何況他身旁可還有個只許州官放火不許百姓點燈的宇智波，誰嫌命長想找死就勇敢地上吧。

追兵交換幾個眼神，只能放下對扉間的怒意，繼續追著帶土打，追著追著就跟到了火影岩上。

「也真想不到這小鬼這麼能逃。」

追兵中不乏讚許的聲音，帶土可還是個中忍，追著他跑的可是上中下忍、甚至連暗部都有，可他們到現在都還沒抓到帶土，不禁對帶土興起幾分欣賞。

「不過也到此為止了。」

帶土認出當中屬於暗部的忍者抬起頭，朝上指了指，並彎起一個可怕的笑容，「你逃不了的。」

糟糕！

沒想到這人這麼快就發現他在這裡。

帶土慌啊，可他慌了也無處可逃。

驚慌失措之下完全忘記柱間先別用萬花筒寫輪眼的叮囑，情緒激動反射性轉出寫輪眼，扭曲了周遭空間。前一秒在眾目睽睽下消失在樹上，下一秒出現在火影岩上頭。

意料之外的發展別說追兵們反應不及，連帶土也一頭霧水。

不過他們可沒忘記現況，雙方擺出架式，空氣中火藥味濃厚，戰鬥一觸即發。

**(7)**

「好了，停手吧。」

不屬於他們當中任何的人嗓音從帶土身後傳出，帶土回過頭去，看見卡卡西正走了過來，笑臉盈盈，「追這麼久也夠了。」

「卡卡西？你怎麼會在這裡？」卡卡西雖然戴著面罩，可還穿著一身病號服，帶土連忙脫下外套給他披上，「別隨便離開醫院啊。」

「我從琳那裡聽說狀況，又在半路上遇見扉間大人和止水，他們和我說了後續，所以我猜想你大概是跑來這兒了。」他沒拒絕帶土的關心，倒不如說很享受，邊拉著外套邊解釋，「把寫輪眼收起來，你忘記柱間大人說的了嗎？」

理虧在先，帶土摸摸鼻子，聽話地收起寫輪眼。

「非常感謝大家的關心，可和帶土湊一塊兒是我自願的呢。」卡卡西深吸一口氣，面向追兵們如此說道，「都撤退吧。」

巧笑倩兮，然而語氣中的不容置疑卻是顯而易見。

沒有人敢動作，也沒有人想違反卡卡西的意願，追兵們左右掙扎了半晌，接著全看向當中位階最高的暗部。

跟卡卡西顯然是熟人的暗部對此景似乎一點也不意外，聳聳肩比了個手勢示意所有人帶隊撤退。

看著方才還一副要追殺他到天涯海角的人們都聽話地散去了，本以為免不了一場惡戰的帶土目瞪口呆，這才知道卡卡西的影響力究竟有多可怕。

木葉女神，原來是這麼崇高的存在嗎？

**(8)**

那時帶土還暗自得意呢，自己力排眾多情敵，成功讓卡卡西成了他的人。

直到後來他和卡卡西同居時才發現後者居然養了八條狗，每一條都聰明至極、極通人性。卡卡西寵他們寵的不得了，甚至偶爾還會叫他和狗學學，悠著點，別總讓自己替他擔心。

更別提還有不久後在卡卡西的建議下，千手扉間改良了人柱力的封印，讓人柱力體內的尾獸能流漏部分查克拉，化形成迷你版尾獸呼吸自由的空氣。

再之後卡卡西從暗部退了下來，去當了帶隊上忍，領了老師家的小狐狸跟他家小姪子，還有春野家的女兒組了個第七班。他無比後悔啊，為什麼要支持卡卡西去當什麼帶隊上忍，離開那群對卡卡西有非分之想的暗部，這下可好，換成學生來分散卡卡西的注意力和時間。

帶土這下才驚覺，他不僅得和八條狗爭寵，還得和相當滿意自己人柱力並給予強力保護的磯撫鬥智鬥勇，更得和小輩們爭奪和卡卡西相處的時光。

不過那都是後話了，此刻帶土正享受著和卡卡西牽著小手，漫步在回醫院的路途上的大好時光。

  



	9. 鳴人與佐助

  


漩渦鳴人支手撐著下顎，伴隨著海野伊魯卡唸書時的平鋪直敘，雖看著黑板，卻是目光呆滯。

事情起源於前一堂課，海野伊魯卡讓所有同學輪著站起來講述自己的夢想。

聽見這主題他本是很開心的，想著這簡直就是為自己量身訂做，就想到時候一拍桌站起來，將小時候一直懷抱的渴望大聲喊出：未來要跟爸爸一樣當火影。

可真正想說出口的時候他卻遲疑了，縱然伊魯卡點到他的時候也沒回過神來。

坐他旁邊的宇智波佐助見他被點到名卻毫無反應，趕忙在桌面下戳著他讓他清醒點，他這才站起來結結巴巴地喊著自己未來想成為火影。

既無說服力，更無力道，還惹來其他同學好一頓笑。

原該是件理所當然的事，內心卻掀不起半點波瀾，宛如脫口而出的不是他的夢想一般。還驚動了正巧在觀看外頭狀況的九喇嘛，關心地問了他一句沒事吧。

喊完後不顧伊魯卡奇怪的表情逕自坐下，鳴人悶聲告訴九喇嘛他沒事，九喇嘛見他不願多談也沒逼迫，確定現役飼主無危險狀況後，應了聲就縮回空間內團成一團休息。

鳴人定下心來想了想，他的家庭和樂圓滿。媽媽平時溫柔可人，只是偶爾兇了點，他的爸爸更是令眾人崇拜的第四代火影，公務雖忙，卻仍不忘抽空教導他忍者的要點。

他上課多數時間不太認真還能順利過關，除了倚靠爸爸的教誨，更有佐助會陪他惡補和練習直到通過為止。

不需要刻意採取行動就能得到眾人的關懷和認同，鳴人平時乖巧溫和得嚇人，卻也好似沒了可追求和叛逆的點──成為火影是為了得到證明自己並所有人、尤其是佐助的認同，如今事已成，那個職位對他吸引力猶存，但如今他似乎沒有非要成為火影的理由。

他真正想做的是什麼呢？

「漩渦鳴人！」

反射性彎下腰躲開飛射過來的粉筆，沒專心聽講的他熟練地抱頭認錯：「對不起！」

伊魯卡本還想教訓一會兒，奈何下課鐘聲乍響，眼見學生們眼中褪去疲憊，像是中頭獎似的發出光芒，顯然已無心聽講，他只得無奈地喊：「下課！下午訓練場集合！」

一聽見下課兩字，鳴人立刻往桌面趴了下去，深深地嘆了口氣。

「笨蛋。」

坐於他身旁的男孩低聲道，鳴人抬起頭愣愣地看著小夥伴的臉，皮膚白皙 ，雙瞳烏黑圓潤，精緻到宛如一尊雕工無懈可擊的娃娃。佐助拿出母親為自己準備的飯盒，給了鳴人一個看似鄙視實則解讀為擔心的眼神，無聲地問著：你怎麼了？

鳴人早已看透佐助高傲外表下彆扭的關心，裝作沒看懂佐助的真意，面不改色地拎出飯盒打開，「下午要做什麼的說？」

「忍術對練。」佐助說，「吊車尾的你上課也認真點。」

「這不是有佐助在嘛。」

「……哼。」

佐助撇過頭去，不讓鳴人看見他揚起的嘴角和得意的眼神。

爸爸和宇智波族長是好朋友，媽媽和族長之妻又是好閨蜜，作為他們倆的兒子，鳴人和佐助認識得挺早，也掌握一手哄宇智波的好技術。

據媽媽所言，他和佐助還訂了親，雖然至今他也搞不懂什麼是訂親，但所有人都讓他們好好相處，不意外的話那是要牽手過一輩子的人。

就像爸爸和媽媽那樣嗎？

對於他的疑問，爸爸只是搓揉著他的髮絲，溫柔地說：沒錯。

想像遠不如現實具有衝擊力，見到佐助的第一眼，他突然理解曾來家中作客的柱間爺爺總嚷著「斑是他的天啟」這句話是什麼意思了，彷彿生來就是要在一塊兒，空虛的心靈頓時找著了填充物。

他就是要和自己一輩子在一起的人。

那一刻，鳴人和佐助腦海中都浮現這麼一句話。

三兩下解決午餐，鳴人跟著佐助掐著時間一起到了訓練場。伊魯卡手中拿著一支籤筒，所有人到齊後，讓他們排隊輪流抽籤。

伸手隨意抽了一支籤出來，上頭只寫著一個數字。全數抽完後，伊魯卡喊著號碼讓抽中同樣號碼的學生並排站好，鳴人聽命站定位置後，才知道他又和佐助抽到一塊兒。

「你們兩個怎麼又抽中一樣的。」伊魯卡也很頭疼，無論用什麼方式分組，這兩人總會莫名分在一起，他無數次解釋自己真沒有黑箱作業，奈何學生都不信他，只道事實勝於雄辯，「要不鳴人你和丁次換組吧？」

「不要。」鳴人和佐助都沒表態，率先拒絕的反倒是和丁次同組的奈良鹿丸。雙手插在口袋，他漫不經心地說：「無論和鳴人打還是和佐助打都太累了，就讓他們兩個一組也沒關係吧。」

和佐助打是被技術輾壓，而鳴人正相反，體力過硬時常拖成持久戰，不管是哪一種情況，鹿丸都不想應付。

太麻煩了。

罷了，學生不給面子，伊魯卡也放棄調換組別，讓第一組人上前對打。鹿丸暗自鬆了口氣，拉著丁次就往指定地點走去，擺出架式。

還沒輪到的人各自找了個位置休憩，但下一組就輪到他們，忍者的戰鬥多數時間都是速戰速決，能像木葉創始人打得難分難捨，甚至拖上好幾日的反而是少數，所以他們就近站好，沒敢走遠。

約莫三分鐘第一組人就以鹿丸險勝告終，雙方互結和解之印後下了場。

鳴人和佐助自動走上前補位，面對面站定點後，在伊魯卡的指揮下結印，下一秒默契地衝上前交換了一次攻擊。他用左手擋下了踢腿，接著立刻壓下右手，位置卡得巧妙，讓佐助無法貿然出拳，只得以腿施力分開距離。

一見佐助向後翻躍，他繃緊神經，隨即左右幾個翻滾不甚狼狽地躲開路線刁鑽的苦無。宇智波的手裏劍術向來棘手，佐助又是箇中翹楚，鳴人面對這一手華麗的手裏劍從來吃力不討好，只得邊躲邊拉近距離。

他清楚佐助的習慣，佐助自然也知道他的打法，長年來的對練讓他們看清對方的本質，哪怕只是眼神交接、雙拳碰上就能瞬間明白彼此的想法，如此一來自然容易形成持久戰。

戰鬥持續了十分鐘仍未結束，鳴人粗喘著氣，對頭的佐助查克拉近乎用盡，雙方都清楚下一次便是最後一次攻擊，停頓片刻後同時抽出苦無衝上前。

先是卸力任由佐助攻擊，鳴人抓準時機猛力一推讓對方失去平衡，然而佐助反應極快，順著鳴人的推壓轉了身卸掉力量，再度出擊。

攻擊被佐助輕易化解，但他的攻擊已回收不能，賭了一把讓苦無擦著臉頰而過，劃破皮膚的刺痛帶出的血腥味令他紅了眼，隻手撐地借力硬是旋身刺了過去。

對頭的佐助也不遑多讓，一擊未能命中也未露出半點驚訝，另一手又從包中再抽一只苦無，艱難地揮出。

最終，他的苦無尖端抵著佐助的心臟，佐助的苦無橫在他的頸項，瞳孔中映著彼此的倒影，深吸一口氣，雙方皆收回攻勢。

「對練到此為止。」伊魯卡拍著手走上前，「現在結個和解之印吧。」

食指中指併攏，和佐助勾在一塊兒，恍惚間在佐助眼中瞧見尚未平復的激動和堅定。

伊魯卡讓兩個孩子到一旁休息，繼續進行之後的組別對練。

佐助接過同伴們遞來的毛巾，隨手扔給鳴人一條，見鳴人精神不濟，明明對打時還挺正常的，他邊擦著面上的汗水，問：「你怎麼了？」

問歸問，佐助心裡也猜到約莫是和早上的話題有關。

自幼鳴人就嚷著要成為火影，佐助也想過未來和卡卡西為帶土盤算的那樣，鳴人在明，他在暗處替鳴人排憂解難，處理那些無法放上檯面的事。

佐助毫不懷疑鳴人成為火影的可能性，也如同當年的卡卡西和琳，從不遲疑地就將一顆心撲了上去。

鳴人頓了下，回扔了瓶水給佐助後，自己又擰開一瓶就從頭上澆下，啟唇：「沒什麼。」

他只是有些羨慕佐助。

從來都在自己的道路上筆直前行，毫不猶豫。

沒得到解答的佐助蹙眉，想繼續追問，卻被女孩們插了話。

他壓下被打斷話題的不悅，聽著女孩們邀請他們參加放學後的捉迷藏。

家教讓他對女孩格外寬容，雖不改冷漠本色，卻應對認真。

聽完來意，他轉頭問鳴人：「去嗎？」

「佐助去，我就去。」

「那就去吧。」

知道鳴人這話就是沒意見的意思，佐助直接應下邀請。

他不排斥人際交流，畢竟哥哥總希望他能和同伴們好好相處，他自然會盡力為之。

得到肯定答覆的女孩們開心地作團去問別人，佐助想繼續剛才的話題，卻見鳴人已坐下靠著樹幹打起瞌睡。

他無意打擾鳴人的休息，在對方身旁坐下，激動過後湧上的疲憊讓他坐了會兒，也閉上眼假寐。

心裡頭卻掛記著鳴人的異常，坐立難安。

「五、四、三、二、一！我要開始找了！」

經歷一番剪刀石頭布的激戰後，鳴人以剪刀敗給了犬塚牙的石頭，成了當鬼的那一個。

不過沒關係，他向來是個願賭服輸、正正當當的忍者。縱使知道小夥伴們已鳥獸散，各自找地方躲去了，不會有人知道他真的數了數才開始找，他還是認真地從一百數到零才開始找人。

鳴人剛放下遮眼的手，回過頭去就看見日向雛田站在背後，扭捏地碰著手指，說，「就鳴、鳴人一個人找太、可憐了，我、我來幫忙找。」

「喔！謝啦，雛田！」

雖然不曉得為什麼雛田每次和他說話都結結巴巴，但他對日向家害羞的公主習以為常，鳴人露出燦爛的笑容，朝對方表達謝意，接著就看見雛田的臉紅的跟蘋果似的。

「你怎麼啦？」

「我沒、沒事。」鳴人湊上前的臉讓雛田腿軟到直接蹲了下來，不敢正視鳴人，摀著臉說：「鳴、鳴人先開始找吧。」

「那右邊就拜託你啦！」

憑著直覺選了左手邊，鳴人率先竄入森林，跑沒多久就在不遠處的草地看見了正躺在那兒欣賞藍天白雲、嘴上還唸著真羨慕的男孩。

「找到鹿丸了。」鳴人搔著頭，說：「你也好好地躲起來吧。」

「太麻煩了。」鹿丸頭也不回，自顧自地仰望蒼穹，「反正我也躲不過你的直覺跟運氣。」

鳴人的強運和直覺是出了名的驚人，曾有一次他忘了隔天要小考完全沒複習和唸書，卻靠著硬猜猜到只錯一題的紀錄，除了佐助露出一點也不意外的表情外，全班都嚇傻了。

該日回家路上佐助還問他呢，為什麼故意不寫最後一題？

那時鳴人只是笑著轉移話題，他只不過是不想以這種手段贏得佐助的認同。

他避而不談，心知肚明的佐助最後勾勾嘴角，唸了一句：吊車尾。

告別仍執意躺在草皮上的鹿丸，鳴人繼續他的找人大業。按過去的經歷，佐助向來都是最難找到的那一個，所以他把尋找佐助的任務安排到最後。

直覺告訴他，目前離他最近的是牙。

他歪著頭想了想，拍著肚皮讓九喇嘛出來，正在睡午覺被吵醒的狐狸還打著呵欠，一邊問：「找老夫做什麼？」

「幫忙一下吧。」他說，「我正在找牙。」

「那個帶著狗的小鬼？」窩在鳴人體內，共享著鳴人的記憶，九喇嘛自然知道孩子們在玩捉迷藏，不過他對於孩子們的遊戲興致缺缺，方才的忍術對練也任由孩子們發揮，自個兒不出手，「而且你這不是作弊嗎？」

「規則裡沒說不能尋求外援啊。」鳴人笑嘻嘻地說，「他們一聞到我靠近就會躲更遠的，幫一把吧。」

九喇嘛瞥了一眼現役飼主，內心十分想嘲笑那些認定自己飼主傻白甜的人，這分明和千手柱間的情況大同小異。昔日被忍者之神整治過的人不計其數，可憐宇智波斑和千手扉間平白無故不曉得代背了多少黑鍋。

人在屋簷下，九喇嘛認命地讓查克拉擴散出去，在不遠處發現赤丸和牙的查克拉後，為鳴人指點方向。

「找到牙了。」

鳴人從樹後猛地探了出來，把牙給嚇了一大跳，「你、你怎麼找到的！」

自己的嗅覺還不夠靈敏，牙本想藉由赤丸的鼻子嗅聞鳴人的味道，讓夥伴一發現鳴人就轉移地點，豈料鳴人找了外援，九喇嘛的查克拉讓赤丸苦不堪言，還只是幼犬的赤丸光是站著腳都在發抖，想給主人報信，卻又被查克拉嚇得動彈不得。

他沒笨到把底牌透露出去，鳴人轉身又往另一個地方跳去，不顧牙在原處懊惱槌地。

又解決了一個小夥伴，鳴人在腦中確定自己的位置正靠近川邊之際，他轉頭就往川邊走去。

不按牌理出牌的行動讓趴在鳴人頭上看戲的九喇嘛一頭霧水，直問：「你要去哪？」

「找丁次。」

九喇嘛記著丁次是秋道家的孩子，有著秋道一族典型的身材，卻不理解鳴人為何選擇往無遮蔽物的川邊找，「南賀川邊可沒地方躲。」

「是沒地方躲。」鳴人說，「可有魚呀。」

無數次先例都是在有食物的地方發現的，所以往有食物的地方找就對了。

畢竟是貪吃鬼，再怎麼樣都是貪吃鬼。

九喇嘛閉上嘴，看著飼主湊到川邊，朝著躲在水裡的丁次喊了一聲，成功又找到了一位小夥伴。

沒多久，鳴人又在另一片花田上發現不知為何正在較勁的小櫻和井野，和她們一起循線回頭，回到最開始數數的地方和雛田會合。

雛田找著了寧次和志乃，再加上鳴人這邊找到的四個人，目前就只剩下佐助沒找著了。

完成任務的九喇嘛和鳴人打了招呼就縮回體內，留下孩子們面面相覷。

「果然剩下佐助。」

鹿丸伸展著僵硬的肢體，他本不想參與戰局，但見夕陽西下，再晚些回去可能會被老媽罵，不想給自己找麻煩只得幫著找。他拿著樹枝在地上畫起地圖，率先排除鳴人和雛田的搜尋路線後，安排著讓所有人往不同的地方去。

其他人領命散去，唯有鳴人看著地圖發愣，鹿丸問道：「怎麼了？鳴人？」

「不。」搖搖頭示意自己無恙，鳴人盯著地圖上的南賀川，總覺著自己漏了一個地點，指著川邊說：「我記得那邊好像有個什麼……」

清楚鳴人平時再怎麼隨和，唯有佐助的事絕不會馬虎，鹿丸不禁也被影響的認真起來了。

鳴人指著的那塊地點離奈良家的秘境不遠，打小在那兒長大的鹿丸依稀記得確實有一處閒雜人等進入的地方，「封印？不、墓碑？也不是。」

他記著那東西對宇智波有特殊意義，所以才會被列為禁地之一……「神社？」

「對了！就是南賀神社！」聽見鹿丸的推測，鳴人頻頻頷首，「宇智波的秘密聚集處就在神社裡！」

鹿丸並不想追究為何鳴人會知道這種只有宇智波族人才清楚的事，知道的太多只是自找麻煩罷了，只附和道：「佐助確實有可能躲在那裡──嗯？」

他抬起頭才發現，不知何時鳴人已經消失在此處了。

鳴人在平地快速奔走著，雖說爸爸有教過他運用查克拉的方法，但他還不是很熟練，貿然使用反而會拖慢速度。

「這不是鳴人嗎？」

頭上傳來的聲響讓鳴人停下腳步，朝上看去才注意到有兩個人，一個身著暗部裝束、狐狸面具壓的棕色髮絲有些塌陷。另一個一反「木葉暗部都戴動物面具」的傳統，掛上橘色的漩渦面具，出聲的正是戴著漩渦面具的男人。

來人摘下面具，右臉遍布崎嶇的傷痕，卻反而使清秀的臉有幾分野性，帶出特殊的魅力，宇智波帶土歪著頭問：「你在這裡做什麼？」

「應該是和同學們來玩吧。」另一個也解開狐狸面具，拉掉棕色的假髮露出底下的白髮，卡卡西輕盈地從樹上跳下，落地無聲，「別玩得太晚，該回去了。」

「是帶土哥和卡卡西老師啊。」鳴人說，「剛結束任務嗎？」

雖然兩人都是爸爸的學生，但卡卡西在水門最忙碌的時期肩負起鳴人的啟蒙教育，是以鳴人便喊他老師。縱然帶土也曾教過鳴人，他們的關係卻更近似於朋友，帶土拒絕了老師的稱呼，反而讓鳴人喊他一聲哥。

鳴人曾經也挺好奇為何卡卡西老師要喬裝打扮成這副模樣，問了爸爸以後得知卡卡西老師某次執行任務時被人發現自己是三尾人柱力，給那次任務添了很大的麻煩。

為了避免重蹈覆轍，老師從此以後出暗部任務都會進行偽裝，還搭配不一樣的身分個性，鮮少有人能一眼識破。

「是啊。」

「辛苦了。」鳴人解釋道：「我正在找佐助啦。」

「找胖助？」帶土詫異地看著鳴人，「你們不都形影不離的嗎？」

「你讓佐助聽見那個名稱又要跟你急了，帶土。」卡卡西無奈地說，明知道佐助最討厭聽見那個字，天曉得為何帶土這麼喜歡逗佐助看他炸毛。

「我們在玩捉迷藏。」鳴人也不理解宇智波深沉的家族愛，但久而久之也不以為然，他聰明地選擇包容和無視，「我在想佐助可能躲進神社了，上次他和我說鼬哥帶他去什麼秘密聚會地。」

作為一個同樣把這種秘密告訴他人的人，帶土並不意外鳴人清楚秘密聚會地的存在，「那地方要用特殊的術才進得去，我們陪你跑一趟吧。」

正好也能用作送小孩回家的藉口。

三人來到南賀神社內，由帶土領路，數著鋪在地面上的榻榻米，算準位置後解開術式。

「佐助，你在嗎？」基於禮貌，鳴人並沒有直接進入，探頭朝下喊道：「在的話回答我！」

沒聽見回應的鳴人徵求現場唯一的宇智波的同意後，直接往洞裡跳進去。

「慢死了，吊車尾的。」

「誰會想到你躲在這麼一個不方便進入的地方的說。」鳴人邊走邊抱怨：「都喊你了還不上來。」

「沒看到都算沒找到。」

佐助一見跟著跳進洞內的卡卡西身後跟著的宇智波帶土，臉上本還掛著的竊喜轉瞬間收得一乾二淨，「這傢伙在這裡做什麼？」

「胖助你什麼意思！你小時候我可還幫忙換過尿布的。」舉起手臂擋住眼睛，帶土哭嚎著，「你講的話像是冰錐刺入我心底，小叔叔真的很受傷，嚶嚶嚶嚶嚶──」

媽的智障。

卡卡西彷彿從佐助臉上看見這四個字，忍不住笑了出來。

帶土過去可沒這毛病，是某次臥底任務的時候使用這種性格好騙過目標，一開始他還擔心呢，本想自動請纓出戰，畢竟帶土向來直率，真能達成任務嗎？

後來的事實證明他的擔憂完全是多慮，帶土不僅完成任務，還完成的十分完美，硬生生把一個偵察任務連同後續的圍剿動作一併搞定，毫髮無傷地回歸隊伍。

自那之後帶土或許是演技開關關不上了，時常變化成各種性格、身分捉弄別人，還給自己各種身分取了相應的名稱，偶爾也會用作逗他開心的工具。

有時興致一來，卡卡西和帶土還會一同變裝上街耍人玩。

一聽見那個字，額角青筋乍起，佐助並不想理會這個宇智波的異類，拉著鳴人就往出口走去，「我們走。」

「喔。」

「嗯？胖助等等我嘛！」

「滾。」

被小姪子罵了的帶土也不難過，回頭就要喊卡卡西，卻見卡卡西推起蓋在左眼的護額，睜著萬花筒寫輪眼，他問：「怎麼了？」

「這個石碑……」

方才眼角餘光瞄到一個奇怪的石碑，三勾玉寫輪眼能看到一小部分，斷句奇怪，秉持嘗試的態度開啟萬花筒後果真又看到另一句話。

卡卡西收回萬花筒，再次按下護額遮掩，「根據寫輪眼的型態變化似乎會看見不一樣的東西，但只寫到一半就沒了。」

「這我問過斑，上頭寫『天下一神欲求安寧，分極陰陽之勢』，對吧？」曾被斑領著過來講解過什麼宇智波秘辛，帶土自然也問過這件事。見卡卡西點頭，他繼續往下說，「斑說那個石碑是六道仙人留下的，某天被人破壞了後半部分，到現在不清楚誰破壞的。」

斑說這番話的時候神情有些微妙和詭異，顯然心情複雜。帶土猜想內有隱情，不過他不感興趣便無繼續追問。

那個宇智波斑出手也沒抓著人？

卡卡西對此抱持懷疑態度，但此刻更重要的是跟上孩子們，而且嚴格說起來他並無觀看資格，於是便將這事拋在腦後。

萬幸鳴人還站在門口等他們，佐助雖想離去，掙了幾下卻分不開鳴人拉著他的手，也就隨著鳴人去了。

「你今天怎麼了？」佐助把握時機，將擺在心底的困惑脫口而出，「心神不寧的。」

「我只是不曉得我該做什麼，想著佐助總是很清楚自己在幹嘛的說。」聽佐助又提起這個問題，清楚對方性格內的堅持，鳴人僵了一下，乖順回應：「佐助未來想做什麼呢？」

「我想離開村子去外頭闖闖。」佐助說，「斑讓我別總生活在別人庇護之下，對實力增長無幫助。」

儘管對斑的個性不苟同，但斑吃過的鹽遠比他吃過的飯還多，來自長輩的建議他還是虛心接受，年輕時誰沒幾分輕狂？他自然也嚮往著離開木葉去往外頭的世界。

到時待鳴人成為火影後，他才有足夠的力量回來木葉幫把手。

佐助認真地凝視著鳴人的藍眸，「如果現在不清楚自己想幹嘛，那就先跟在我後頭走。」

聞言，鳴人有種被圈養的感覺，呆了一秒，瞥見佐助通紅的耳朵才知道說出這番話的人遠不如他表現出來的那麼平靜。

「那就這麼說定了的說。」鳴人將手往下滑去，緊握住佐助的手，「到時候你就是想甩開我，我打斷你四肢都讓你走不了。」

鳴人答應得爽快，佐助總覺著自己被坑了，要不是知曉鳴人沒有這般心機，他還以為這是場預謀犯案。

跳出洞的帶土第一眼就見這副場景，回頭小聲碎念：「那個胖助居然這麼乖給鳴人牽著，他可是連手都不肯給我碰呢。」

「鳴人和你能一樣嗎？」卡卡西不客氣地吐槽。

「怎麼就不能了？我是他小叔叔！」

卡卡西亮出久違的死魚眼盯著帶土瞧，瞧得帶土渾身不對勁，裝作若無其事的樣子催促著鳴人和佐助該回家了。

「我以為你會說要當火影。」行至半途，佐助才想起昔日的童言童語，「你以前不都說要和你爸爸一樣當火影的嗎？」

「當火影是為了得到所有人的認同，可我後來想想，當了火影就不能總跟著你了。」鳴人笑吟吟地說，「當然是你更重要，我要和你並肩面對一切然後一起死去才行啊。」

「哼。」

佐助抿著唇，最終仍敵不過甜言蜜語，跟著勾起了笑容。

跟在後頭的帶土目瞪口呆看著鳴人無比熟稔撩助和張口就來的情話，現在的小孩進展都這麼快的嗎？

他和卡卡西這年紀時可都還在互毆互嗆，停留於純友情。

「胖助，小叔叔還不認同你這麼早就嫁了啊！」

「滾！」

佐助一把掙脫鳴人的手，回頭就是一個豪火球。

  



	10. 柱間與斑

連拖帶拉才總算將差點兒在路上大動干戈的佐助給帶回家，卡卡西瞅著笑看不幫忙的帶土，死魚眼中滿是哀怨。

雖說他不是頭一次面對宇智波謎樣的家族愛，但正如千手扉間曾說的，護短至極卻以互黑為樂，宇智波真的是個魔性的家族。倘若今天是有人對佐助出手，想必帶土也是二話不說便撩袖報復的其中一人。

「回來了？」

「老不死的。」聞聲先炸毛，帶土沉著臉喊那正坐在長廊上持扇搧風的人，在外人面前對斑的崇敬此刻收斂得不顯分毫。

「斑大人。」

相較於帶土的無禮，卡卡西又是打招呼又是尊敬行禮，為宇智波的傲嬌暗笑不已。見帶土沒有動身離開的意思，隨即將佐助和鳴人先行領入屋內。

帶土糾結了一會兒才抓著腦袋，朝斑走去。

「斑。」斑抬眼看向喊他的帶土，只聽對方道：「你曾說過自己只看見石碑上寫著『天下一神欲求安寧，分極陰陽之勢』，後頭來不及看便被摧毀了，是吧？」

「你想問什麼？」斑彎起一抹似笑非笑的笑容，他一點兒也不認為小崽子是在乎後續石碑的內容，突然提起這件陳年往事，想必是剛才又一次看了石碑才是。

「你說沒抓住破壞者。」帶土說，「曉得動手的人是誰嗎？」

當初聽斑一言時左耳進右耳出，今日和卡卡西再度提及，帶土才注意到不對勁之處。

宇智波斑出手都未能抓著的人，裡頭蘊含兩種可能，一是其實力在斑之上，二則是其有傲人的隱蔽能力，兩者之於未來的木葉都可能構成威脅。

後者還能打長期戰解決，只希望答案不是前者才好。

木葉能有如今的地位和安穩多半得歸功於老前輩們異於常人的戰力，帶土心知肚明，惟人終有一死，哪怕是千手柱間這等怪物，也不免於難。

他們不可能永遠存活於前人的庇護，遲早有一天木葉會失去前人。而曾經被前人們壓著不敢外放的敵意轉瞬將撲向木葉，到時這個從斑手心中逃過的人興許會成為壓垮木葉的最後一根稻草。

先下手為強。

帶土瞇起眼，遮住眼底的陰狠之色。

「那不是你該插手的事。」

帶土見斑起身，整了整衣物拉平皺摺，漫不經心的態度以及避重就輕的話語，按斑的個性就是無意回答了。

斑不會拿畢生心血的木葉開玩笑，那估摸著是這已不再是個問題。

思維飛快地轉了一圈，得出解答的帶土給了斑一個白眼。下一秒緊急迴避飛射而來的紙扇，轉出萬花筒寫輪眼逃之夭夭。

斑閉上眼，裝作沒看見帶土的放肆，嘴角彎起一抹極淺的笑容。

曾經，他們的生命充斥著戰爭。

千手攜手宇智波建立木葉忍者村後，外界紛紛效仿，斑對於仿冒品不以為然，反倒是柱間挺滿意其他忍族的識相，自發性地為和平添磚加瓦。

家大業大後，自然也就不敢再恣意提起戰爭，斑當然清楚柱間打的什麼主意，對於木葉的實力有高度自信，不覺得其他忍村會給有他和柱間在的木葉造成威脅。可他們都知道，木葉身居高位，被盯上是遲早的事。

利字當頭，又有什麼事是做不出來的？

深思熟慮後，斑在後來的火影投票中毫不猶豫地投給了柱間，其一為倘若除他以外擇一人，他唯一能信服的人只有柱間；其二為斑無意周旋於各國政要，他也知道自己的性格十分容易得罪人，比起掛上笑容扮白臉交際，斑認為自己更適合扮黑臉，讓全忍界都清楚他宇智波斑是如何重視木葉，從而不敢對木葉出手。

憑藉他和柱間的實力，想保下木葉並非難事。然而他們無法永遠守護木葉，所以漸漸將木葉重心從自身挪開退居幕後，讓所有人都明白未來必須靠自己守護。

長年來的努力讓小輩們知道要防患於未然，想起幼時傻白甜的帶土總被卡卡西的毒舌攻擊到哭了的過往，再對比如今已被內定為下一任火影的帶土，斑莫名有種彆扭感。

聽見廚房傳來宇智波美琴喊眾人吃晚餐的呼喚，才慢悠悠走進屋內落座，視線繞了全場一周，感概萬千。

小輩們互相爭食，家長們寵溺地看著打鬧，有一搭沒一搭聊天，眾人圍繞著有說有笑用餐──全都是在戰爭時期不曾想像的光景。

泉奈和千手扉間在晚餐開始沒多久後趕上了，後者手上還提了個眼熟的盒子，那是備受泉奈愛戴的點心店的餐盒。

斑看著泉奈坐在自己身旁，而扉間在泉奈的另一邊的位置坐下，端起飯碗一臉嚴肅的模樣彷彿不是在用餐，而是在實驗室擺弄器具。他和泉奈靠得極近，幾乎是零距離接觸，更在閒聊的過程中時不時交換幾個眼神，親暱至極的態度一點兒也不怕泉奈下一秒就轉出寫輪眼或是拿刀捅了自己。

結盟初期，千手和宇智波間的相處還是有些困難。好比說是千手族人和宇智波族人交談時，眼神總是停留於腰部以下。就連千手扉間都沒敢和他們四目交接，更別提底下的人了；宇智波族人和千手族人在一塊兒時總難以放鬆，不經意間就會摁著忍具包，深怕千手族人反水。哪怕是泉奈和扉間這樣的關係，都時常忘記於獨處之際卸下武裝。

說來也奇怪，待斑某天注意到時，宇智波家的小崽子已經和對頭的千手玩在一起了，毫無芥蒂歡笑的模樣，深深映在斑的心中。

他和柱間曾經渴望並高談的和平已然實現。

「大哥說他不來了。」接收到斑的視線，扉間這才想起自家大哥託付的交代，提了一句，「水門有事找。」

「嗯。」

火影事務繁忙，對於沒時間陪伴玖辛奈和鳴人，水門總滿懷歉意，下一代已能獨當一面，遂心生退位之意。

他屬意的人選是帶土早已人盡皆知，和他同輩較有競爭力的人紛紛表示同意由帶土繼任，奈良家的小輩才智上勝過帶土，野心方面卻遠遠比不上。再比較身家背景，背後站著宇智波的帶土就更不輸人了。

斑自然對於小輩的上任大力贊同，無論從公益或私心層面，帶土確實都是個好選擇。

作為宇智波卻有著難得的親和力，他和泉奈不管事後，宇智波當然不能錯過此次接近權力中心的機會。而帶土更得到預定的下一任暗部部長卡卡西以及已是醫療部高層的琳等年輕一派的支持，木葉理所當然不會放過以帶土拉攏菁英的時機。

是以按現狀綜合判斷，下一任火影不出意外就是帶土，而水門已開始著手相關事宜，近期正與高層積極交涉中。

雖然應該不會出現黑馬，但回頭還是關心一下情況吧。

斑邊咬著筷子，邊跟上泉奈的話題。

晚餐結束後，斑向美琴致謝，隨即瞟了眼帶土。接收到他的目光，帶土連忙指了指自己，在比向卡卡西，表明他今晚住在卡卡西家不回去了。

見狀，斑頷首表示同意，並和眾人道別，逕自回了家，經過酒家時還停頓了腳步，旋身走進店家再離開後，手頭上已拎了兩壺酒。

「歡迎回來。」

方跨過門檻便聽見一聲招呼，進門即見柱間坐在廊下朝他微笑。斑回以笑容，接著將手上的酒瓶拋了一個過去，邊問：「聊完了？」

「是啊。」柱間將頰邊落髮向後勾去，抱著斑蹭了蹭，神色輕鬆愜意，「反正我只負責喊沒意見嘛。」

縱使某些人早已身居幕後多年，於木葉的地位舉足輕重，也知曉那些人不會有意見，出於禮節和不落人口實，重大事件還是會親口告知並諮詢之。

柱間拔開瓶蓋，抿了口酒液，不意外是嗆辣豪爽的口感，香醇至極，他們都一樣鍾情於烈酒，並直盯向坐在身旁的斑。

本已是絕美的面容，月色襯著更是可人，明明兩人朝夕相處幾十年了，柱間仍不免如著魔似地看著，「雖然不曉得戰場玫瑰是誰取的，但真的很貼切啊。」

過去忙於戰爭的他們也沒空追究流言的源頭，無人控管的結果便是久而久之這稱號已與忍界修羅並駕齊驅，想處理時已無從下手。

斑瞪了柱間一眼，豪邁地飲了一口酒，「你也想起舞嗎？」

柱間乾笑幾聲，搬來一旁的棋盤，執起白子朝斑揮了揮，斑撿起黑子，狀似隨意落了一個位置，但他清楚斑已經開始布局了。

瓶身互撞，兩人同時一口飲盡酒液，將兩個空瓶拋到一旁，力道巧妙讓瓶子安穩落地不破碎。這點烈酒也奈何不了他們，雙方腦海中都在醞釀戰術和推演敵軍策略，沉默著各自出手幾次後，他突然聽見斑開口。

「幾十年了，柱間。」斑說，「我們在一起幾十年了，我從來沒問過你。」

柱間抬起頭正面對上斑的視線，圓潤的黑瞳微微瞇起，姿態放鬆，與宇智波族地內慵懶趴臥甩著尾巴的忍貓姿態有幾分相像，「為何要破壞宇智波的石碑？」

落子的動作頓了一秒，隨即繼續動作，他失笑道：「怎麼突然問起這個？」

這就是柱間變相承認是自己動的手了。

斑斜覬了眼依然是人畜無害模樣的柱間，手指敲打著棋盤，腦中飛快計算，方才他斷了柱間的計策，現下柱間也封了他的去路。和通常表現出的平易近人相反，柱間的戰術從來都是直搗中心，不起眼的一步卻是不容小覷。

「方才帶土和我問起了石碑的事。」斑承認，雖然這個疑問埋藏在心中很久了，但要是帶土沒再度拋出問題，興許他就帶著入墳了。

又交換幾次無傷大雅的攻防，柱間始終未開口，斑也不催，反倒耐心等待。

他知悉柱間無意隱瞞自己，只不過是在盤算如何交代清楚罷了。

「……斑喜歡現在的生活嗎？」

斑瞧著熟悉的溫柔笑靨，嗯了聲作回應。

曾經他與柱間在南賀川邊的高談闊論，縱然被認定是童言無忌，唯有他和柱間深信這並非空談，更願意投注心力達成。

他無法說出討厭現狀這種違心的言論，那與否定他和柱間的夢想別無二致。

「曾有段時間，我時常作夢。」柱間道，把玩著白子使之於指縫中來回穿梭，「夢中有我有你，當然也有扉間和泉奈……而千手和宇智波的戰爭仍然持續不斷。」

最初的夢甚是短暫，只見自己的父親和斑的父親互給了對方重創，雙雙倒地不起。而被驚醒時，他還未將此放在心上。畢竟這他們互創的畫面也並非首見，想來他們兩家戰爭從來都是動真格，受傷不過是家常便飯。

柱間真正查覺到不對勁是那副場景在面前真實上演之時，分毫未差的畫面映入眼簾，就連刀子刺入肉體時的角度、血流淌的狀態都沒絲毫偏差──若說此為夢境，也未免過於精準。

兩方的族長最終皆在這場戰爭中戰死，由他和斑各自繼承下一任族長之位。

繼任當天，他又作了夢，他看見扉間藉著和泉奈的忍術互撞後產生的蒸汽擾亂了對手的判斷，用新創的忍術重傷了泉奈。而他和斑各自趕到弟弟身邊時，他立刻判斷出扉間並無留手，以斑對弟弟在乎的程度，這場戰爭肯定是不會繼續了。

在他把握時機和斑提出結盟時，泉奈的一席話讓本已動心的斑眨眼間收回雜念。

這次清醒時他大汗淋漓，他粗喘著氣抹去額上的冷汗，手還止不住顫抖。

有前次經驗，他信了這場夢。

首先，他從未放棄遊說斑和他結盟；其次是他清楚扉間近期確實在開發新的忍術，想來便是夢中的招式。就連他都必須承認，哪怕是泉奈於頭一次見到應當也是措手不及。

高手過招，往往都是一念之差。

倘若泉奈死了，斑絕不可能答應結盟。不僅如此，或許還會因為二把手之死，導致千手和宇智波全面開戰，避無可退。無論最後是他贏或是斑贏了，都不可能有和平的未來。

是以當後來的戰爭前夕扉間和他表示自己已完成新術開發並打算實踐於此次戰爭時，他頂著弟弟的黑臉花了一下午促膝長談，也決定在戰場上阻止扉間的攻擊。當下他不清楚扉間是否有聽進他的話，可之後弟弟認命的態度使他忍俊不禁，也知道自己並不是徒勞無功。

他思索幾秒後，喀的一聲落棋，斷了斑原定的下一步，柱間繼續道：「如果我沒出手，扉間便會用飛雷神殺了泉奈。」

斑捏著棋，手指用力過度使上頭多出幾道裂痕，反射性調節起過於激盪的情緒避免查克拉四溢影響他人。

他知道這是極可能發生的事，畢竟過去他們倆家打得激烈，自己哪天死在柱間手上了或是誰一不小心栽了都是挺正常的。

想起柱間替泉奈擋住攻擊後，說服自己結盟時在耳邊低語的那句「你真的希望見到泉奈逼你換眼嗎」，當時的動搖和無措他仍銘記在心。

他和泉奈曾一起至南賀神社底下的密室查看傳說中由六道仙人留下的石碑，上頭正記載著換上兄弟的雙眼能醞釀出新的力量。連斑也有「如果自己哪天要死了就把眼睛留給弟弟」的念頭，因此泉奈有同樣的想法，他並不感到意外。

若非柱間替泉奈格檔了千手扉間的攻擊，從下刀的位置研判，泉奈一定會受到重創。而那時他已面臨失明的危機，以泉奈的個性極有可能用這次重創迫使他換上眼睛，用的還是「為了宇智波」這種他壓根拒絕不了的理由。

「如同你懂我一般，我同樣理解你。」柱間拿下被白子圍困的黑子，輕聲道：「泉奈死了，我們就不可能像現在這般結盟了。」

他們失去的已經足夠多了，能為守護僅存的手足付出任何代價。若非如此，他和斑也不會擁有「建造一個聚落將弟弟保護起來」這種夢想。

千手和宇智波再度開戰，那絕對是要拚出個輸贏，無論哪方若以敗者之姿結盟，最終也會因為各方關係被逼得走投無路。

群眾輿論是最難突破的結，而政治操弄的便是民心。強悍堅毅如旗木朔茂也沒能在惡意中全身而退，到了最後精神衰弱到距離自殺僅差一步。

斑張了張口，一副欲言又止的模樣，最後低喃：「宇智波的石碑還有後續。」

「輪迴眼與無限月讀，是嗎？」

柱間果真知情。

看過石碑的斑早就知道後續除了關於陰陽遁的事情，尚有融合後會產生的結果。以輪迴眼為媒介通靈出外道魔像，再將尾獸融入後成為十尾，十尾化成的神樹召喚月亮施展幻術，使所有人陷入無限月讀。

經柱間一語他驚覺，若泉奈死後的戰爭他敗給了柱間，作為戰敗方的宇智波在村子內的下場可想而知。被和平眷養的族人不可能和他一同離開，那麼他興許就會將心力投注於無限月讀之上，好完成他心目中理想的和平。

然而結盟的後續發展已完全出乎斑的意料，和平的到來、宇智波和村子的友善融合、戰爭量銳減等情況，甚至於千手扉間都放下對宇智波的偏見，提出讓各家族出力創建警衛隊維護平民安全，用以權衡各族之計。

他發現自己不再需要無限月讀了，僅需設法將現狀維持下去即可。

他的族人，他當然清楚宇智波的缺點，容易拐入死巷便一頭撞死在內，若被其他人發現無限月讀的計畫又會是一大禍難。正巧石碑也被破壞了，再無人知悉其存在，剩下知情的泉奈亦閉口不談，是以只要斑同樣隻字不提就能永絕後患。

斑的不應答讓柱間知道自己猜對了，「斑果然知道。」

夢中，斑被那團黑色物體從後方穿心的畫面，以及物體親口承認他如何利用斑來達成目的的話語，讓當時的他一時沒忍住怒火，只想著在斑發現以前處理掉，便潛入南賀神社的底部，將石碑的後半部毀屍滅跡。

待理智回神，他才想起斑約莫在得到萬花筒寫輪眼後便已查閱過石碑，他今日的所作所為不過是白打工，只能哭笑不得地抹消自己曾經來過的痕跡，並在斑接獲消息趕到神社前離開。

「那是我家的石碑。」他看過不是很正常嗎？斑無語，捻著黑子盤算著後續戰術，「這也是夢告訴你的？」

怪不得過去拉著他去找千手扉間，說什麼要為了萬花筒的治癒方案作實驗，最後不但真的給研究出了解決萬花筒失明之道，還給他整了雙輪迴眼出來。

說起此事，他不禁又對柱間的胸襟氣度肅然起敬，不是誰都能如此對於敵手獲得更強的力量表達衷心喜悅。誠然他就算有了輪迴眼，也沒能打贏柱間就是了。

這男人真不愧是他的剋星。

見柱間頷首，斑又問：「之前抓的那團烏漆抹黑的東西也是夢的警示？」

二十幾年前某天的早餐時段，千手扉間突然表示自己得到可靠情報表示，有一團黑漆漆的不明物體出現，他給取了代號叫「黑絕」，對它挺感興趣的，也正好暫時離開木葉嘗試讓小輩們脫離他們的束縛。此次出村之久，於他們離開時剛準備上忍校的帶土，待回村時都快畢業了。

雖言離村他們前去火影樓領了數件等級最高的任務，是打著解決任務的名號出的村，但那點任務對他們而言一點也說不上困難，一路上歡聲笑語形容說是旅遊團還比較貼切。所以斑本以為扉間口中的抓捕研究素材只是出村的藉口，豈料某次他與其他人分開行動時，居然真的碰上了黑絕。

黑絕說他未發揮出輪迴眼的價值，應當透過輪迴眼實現真正的和平，其脫口而出的話語無不在離間他和木葉的關係。斑不動聲色和黑絕斡旋，在其他人回來前，謹慎的黑絕就表示會再來找他後便化作液體離開了。

明顯不屬於正常生命體的黑絕，連斑都被吊起些微興趣。可斑和其他人待在一起時，黑絕不肯現身。於是在徵求其他人的意見後，此後的斑多次遠離他們，黑絕也就不避諱現形了。

越是交流，越覺得詫異，直覺告訴他其中隱藏著極大的秘密。花了好一段時間，果不其然給他試探出了有用的信息：黑絕知道無限月讀。

這下子就不能留活口了。

斑看著無所顧忌暢談的黑絕，心中滿是殺意。要是給黑絕忽悠了誰去實現無限月讀，和平恐怕毀於一旦。他裝作不知無限月讀的模樣，適當表現出對其之興趣，沉著審慎地進行調查。時間拖得愈長，黑絕愈沉不住氣。

他不懂黑絕為何焦慮，但無論何種情況，率先焦躁不安的往往都是敗者。斑只是默默跟著說有東西想讓他瞧瞧的黑絕走，在進入地底洞穴前抓住機會向其他人傳達信息。

進入洞穴後先是有幾個跟黑絕相似的白色人形體出來迎接，黑絕給介紹了一番，說這東西叫做白絕，有特殊的恢復能力，偵查隱蔽和變身能力一流，連查克拉都能偽裝。接著黑絕又讓他亮出輪迴眼，按他指示的結印，斑通靈出了名為外道魔像的東西，黑絕解釋這東西是十尾的空殼，按順序把尾獸裝進去便能復活十尾並喚醒神樹，施展無限月讀。

看著十尾空殼斑是一個頭兩個大，知道再繼續下去會惹出大麻煩，本想繼續試探下去，如今也不得不便指示潛入洞穴內的其他人收網。

待其他人氣息出現，黑漆漆的物體立刻顯現出化成液體逃跑的跡象，斑連忙以眼制住對方，配合著從天而降的明神門、侵入地底封鎖去路的木遁，還有千手扉間揮出特製的封印卷軸，總算成功逮住這團奇特的物體。

地下洞穴被嚴格控管，黑絕和白絕都被柱間轉手交到千手扉間手上，作為非友方實驗體進入千手扉間的實驗室，那從來都是有去無回的。反正斑也只希望知曉無限月讀的黑絕消失在世界上，目的已成便沒再過問後續情況。

現在想來，柱間對付那團物體的方法過於嫻熟，更像是已經見識過黑絕真本事的人。興許是他把夢境之事告訴自己的弟弟，才讓千手扉間能從旁協助他。也怪不得沒讓他或泉奈打探對方的記憶，只因柱間早已知情。

柱間摸摸鼻子認了，「黑絕是卯之女神的三子，為了解除卯之女神的封印而生。」

若說那個黑絕有什麼非得是他的理由，斑立刻便聯想到他的眼──這世界僅有的一雙輪迴眼，以及被摧毀的石碑上所記載關於無限月讀的事情，再綜合其他情況考量，「……石碑有問題？」

「黑絕竄改了石碑內容，無限月讀真正的用途其實是解除卯之女神的封印。」柱間說，「但輪迴眼的開啟條件挺嚴苛，此後也沒機會再達成條件。所以黑絕知道你獲得輪迴眼後，他便坐不住了。」

千手柱間也知道自己的性格，明明佇立於忍界巔峰，為達目標卻能忍氣吞聲，此等大局觀冷靜近乎殘酷，就連毫不掩飾自己厭煩的宇智波泉奈都譏諷過他「不負忍界之神稱號」。

因陀羅的轉生者結合阿修羅轉生者的查克拉才能成功開啟輪迴眼，以兩人靈魂每次碰上都是一場血戰的狀態而言，天曉得下一次再出現輪迴眼會是何時。可若僅是條件嚴苛，永生的黑絕自是等得起。惟大筒木兄弟在他與斑這一代已然和解，轉世即將結束，機會不再有了。是以他毫不猶豫利用斑引出黑絕，從而解決之。

也正因為如此，泉奈最初才不肯讓斑接近他吧。深怕他和斑一旦理念不合或是為了和平，斑就會因他而死。

原來如此。

真相縷清後，長年埋藏心底的疑惑也煙消雲散，斑忽然覺怒火上湧。

雖然發現得也挺早，但不能否認他確實有段時間被蒙在鼓裡。儘管柱間的言行舉止都是替和平著想，但不知不覺間從玩家變成棋子的感覺真是糟透了。

這傢伙能耐了啊，竟連他也算計進去！

「柱間，我們很久沒打一場了吧？」

寫輪眼掃了眼棋盤，拷貝下棋局，斑邊說邊從封印卷軸中掏出火焰團扇。本想繼續攻城掠地的柱間見斑已裝備齊全，無意繼續棋局，猛瞪著他，一副沒得商量的姿態知道自己這次是不可能以消沉蒙混過關了。

說到底確實是他不好，他不該瞞著斑這等大事。

他把「三天前才剛打過」這話吞回肚裡，以免讓斑更憤怒。柱間嘆息著推開棋盤，掛上卷軸，硬著頭皮接下斑的攻勢。

體術試探、忍術對轟，接著才是斑開啟須佐能乎、他使出木人之術，他們從來不會再最開始進入正題，刻意放緩戰鬥的步調，享受和彼此對戰的樂趣。

他的眼角餘光捕捉到看見火光匆忙趕來的扉間和泉奈，只見前者比出幾個手勢，警告他倆收斂點，別老給地圖繪製人員添麻煩。後者正雙手抱胸，亮出寫輪眼表達不滿。隨即倆人便回村去，讓所有人都離終結之谷遠一些。

斑打鬥時張揚恣意的笑顏每每令他醉心，柱間短暫分了神，得到斑不悅的瞪視。

他滿懷歉意地笑了笑，斑一握拳，須佐能乎換上了完全體鎧甲，柱間也不得不嚴肅應戰。

基於弟弟們的警告，他們都收斂許多，這戰打至天色微明時便結束了。

和斑並肩坐在石像上頭，微風徐徐，斑靠著他的肩膀有些昏昏欲睡，眼瞼微闔掩去雙眸，他挺著身子認命給斑當起靠枕，並凝起查克拉為其療養傷勢。

「說起來，斑你是怎麼發現破壞石碑的是我？」

柱間是真的挺好奇的，他相信自己把痕跡消除得徹底，沒留下任何線索才是，而且他也逃得足夠快，沒讓斑抓住他。

斑打著呵欠，調整成舒適的姿態，「就是因為太徹底了。」

與其他事情的處理態度當然有關，但主因仍是乾淨過頭的場景，表明犯人相當了解他，知道他會習慣從何著手調查，也有能力讓他發現不了。

若說這世界上有誰能和他宇智波斑相抗衡，唯有千手柱間一人。

沒料想自己是因為這種理由破功，柱間喜不自勝，低沉的笑聲在胸膛中迴盪。閉目養神的斑不滿地拍了他的背示意別打擾，他才趕忙收斂笑聲，聽著斑平穩的呼吸聲逐漸睡意興起，不久後也偎著睡了過去。

有道是千金易得，知己難尋。

想來自己賭運會差勁至此，是因為他將此生的幸運值，全用於在最美的年紀遇見宇智波斑了吧。


	11. 番外二、木葉秘辛

**(1)** **火影交接**

「開、開玩笑吧老師？」

一大早領命到火影樓來的宇智波帶土還以為是有什麼特殊任務要交給自己，本還神情嚴肅，現下卻是面部扭曲，嘴角抽搐，語調上揚，音量都控制不住了，「您說自己年紀大要退休了？」

並不是帶土不想繼任火影，他可是作夢都夢見自己穿上那身行頭旁邊站著卡卡西和琳的模樣，怎麼可能不想當？

只不過這個理由真的是──

看著現年快四十的波風水門那張與二十多歲時基本無差的臉，再想想深居簡出的創設四人組，歲月沒捨得在他們身上留下痕跡，只有日漸沉澱的氣質和眼底的深沉出賣了他們的真齡。

帶土忍不住懷疑起木葉的風水是不是出了什麼問題，這駐顏術也未免太誇張了。

「對啊。」

見老師笑容滿面的模樣，帶土頭都痛了，「不是，我、我說啊老師，您也找個正常一點的理由吧。」

你說這話講出去，誰會信啊？

「嗯……可我想不到更好的理由了。」水門撐著臉頰，十分苦惱，「沒正當理由，他們不可能放我走的。」

「您還不如說是師母嫌您都沒陪她呢。」

「這理由聽起來也不靠譜啊。」

不，老師，全忍界都知道您妻管嚴。

作為一個稱職的師控，帶土很努力不露出質疑的神色，搔抓著髮絲，苦無計策的他決定扒拉出小夥伴幫自己想辦法。

於是帶土朝某個角落喊道：「卡卡西，你也勸勸老師吧。」

「……呆頭，我在值班。」

「啊。」這才發現自己闖禍的帶土雙手合十，滿懷歉意道：「對不起。」

卡卡西真是掐死帶土的心都有了，一點常識也沒有直接把他的位置指出來。

要知道火影室可躲藏空間並不多，他可是好不容易才找到一個可以待的位置，這下全破功了。

「嚶嚶嚶──阿飛不是故意的──前輩原諒阿飛嘛！」

孩子大了，管不動了。

卡卡西的嘆息中滿是無奈，都被點破位置了，徵求老師同意後，他也就拿下面具走了出來，「老師，帶土說的對，您這理由確實有點……」

一時半會兒想不到貼切的形容詞，卡卡西面有難色。

「可當初柱間大人就是用這個理由卸任的啊？」

聞水門一言，帶土和卡卡西都僵硬了。

……對耶，他們都忘了這回事。

當初千手柱間的確是以此藉口退休，儘管全忍界都知道他在唬爛，但誰都不想親身經歷千手柱間這人真正的實力，更何況還有個兇名赫赫的宇智波斑，誰知道忤逆千手柱間本人的意願會發生什麼慘劇。

所以就算這理由聽起來就像在扯淡，也無人敢說一句不是。

「對了，老師，您不如學學扉間大人吧？」帶土靈光一現，提起千手柱間，就想到在此之後他弟弟繼任二代火影。

「不，這行不通。」卡卡西冷靜地打槍帶土，「扉間大人的理由是，他幹得夠多，要回實驗室繼續研究了。」

千手扉間本人思維活躍、政治手腕高超又實力強悍，作為火影雖然赫赫有名，但他比他的政績戰功更出名的卻是研究成果。其研究揚名全忍界，除了令人聞風喪膽、被千手柱間封印絕大多數的花式忍術，舉凡現階段電能推廣、通訊設備等日常重要設施，以及現階段正在進行的網路研究，千手扉間都是功不可沒。

因此儘管這理由雖同樣滿是槽點，但基於全忍界都受惠，吃人嘴軟拿人手短，以及不想體會千手扉間和宇智波泉奈夫夫的各類折磨凌遲手段，更沒人敢說話了。

現場可疑的沉默了好一會兒，水門率先打破尷尬，「按你們的說法，我要仿照三代大人就更不可能了。」

猿飛日斬可是真真正正因為已屆修養之年退休的人，據三代本人的說法，他沒法學習柱間大人和扉間大人，一來理由不充分，二來下一輩最優秀的莫過於他的三個徒弟，卻都無意繼任火影，他老人家只好繼續守著位置等候長才，等著等著頭也白了。

綜上，卡卡西和帶土就是要阻止老師用年紀大的藉口退休，自然不可能讓水門效仿三代。

他們三人眼神交接，都看見對方眼中的不知所措，最後被逼急的帶土牙一咬，說：「這樣吧，老師，您就這樣交代──」

想不到更好的理由的卡卡西和水門，面面相覷，選擇屈服於帶土的計策。

於是到了火影繼任儀式當天，向來追求高效率的波風水門握著麥克風，省去冗言贅字，筆直進入正題，「為了開創事業第二春，當個稱職的家庭主夫，我、波風水門決定由宇智波帶土繼任火影。」

水門為帶土披上御神袍後，正式卸除火影責任的他話一說完便迫不及待地瞬身到妻小身旁，徒留帶土抱著斗篷，看著台下眾人笑得東倒西歪。

「卡卡西。」

「嗯、嗯？」同時間在台上擔任護衛的卡卡西也很尷尬，本來臉皮就薄的他，面罩下的臉已經完全紅了，被帶土一喊才回過神來，「怎麼了？」

只見帶土的表情和上三戰戰場時如出一轍，「我覺得我還是從今天起開始想卸任的理由吧。」

「……說、說的也是呢。」

(2)  **第七班**

宇智波帶土繼任第五代火影時，旗木卡卡西同時上任成為木葉暗部部長，幾年後便因傷卸職，將暗部隊長之位傳給宇智波止水，其優秀的統籌能力和忍術造詣在歷史中留下濃重的一筆。

作為一個有異於常人恢復能力的人柱力，卡卡西是不甘帶土以此為由讓他卸任的，但架不住帶土裝可憐的眼神和少女系的嚶嚶嚶，連續幾天被折騰得晚上睡不好、連黑眼圈都跑出來了以後，他選擇放棄。

帶土在給卡卡西的卸任書蓋章時是鬆了口氣的，因為他不必再看見卡卡西替他擋攻擊的模樣了，就算他是個獲得千手柱間細胞異常恢復力的人，那等刺激對心臟也不太友善。

附帶一提，還能讓卡卡西遠離那群有非分之想的暗部。

暗部之花守護小分隊是吧？帶土內心是拒絕的，然而他並沒有解散後援會的正當理由，只能總在後援會集會活動時喬裝打扮混進組織搞破壞。最後導致木葉不可思議之一：總無法順利集會的卡卡西後援會，帶土深藏功與名。

退是退下來了，卡卡西卻覺得自己還沒到養老的時機，應該再為木葉做點貢獻，便和帶土商量著找份新工作。

聞言，帶土也覺得有道理，木葉的老人家可都是七八十了還三不五時去戰場上比賽收割人頭，卡卡西還年輕就怠惰傳出去也不好聽。

他沉思一會兒，說：「這樣吧，去當帶隊上忍如何？」

「帶隊上忍？」

「鳴人和胖助不是要畢業了嘛。」剛回到家的帶土邊脫裝備，邊回答，「把他們交給你顧，水門老師和族長也放心。」

於是在帶土的支持下，卡卡西去當了帶隊上忍，透過和其他上忍曉之以情動之以理輔以寫輪眼的威懾，成功在小隊內安上了鳴人和佐助。

接著問題又來了。

「最後一個人選，你覺得選誰好？」

卡卡西對此很苦惱，鳴人和佐助自小就綁在一起，想來未來也分不開，老師家和富嶽大人家甚至都已經開始策畫正式訂婚事宜了，隨便抓一個人就想融入那兩個小夥子，似乎並不是件容易的事。

「春野家的女孩兒怎麼樣？」帶土想起小姪子和老師家的小狐狸間那個相處模式也頭大，腦中閃過琳曾和她說過，綱手大人對春野家的女孩掌控查克拉的能力大力稱讚，未來有意徵詢那女孩的意願，希望能讓她學習醫療忍術，「琳說綱手大人挺中意她的，想讓她進醫療部隊來著。」

反正按綱手提出的理念，一個小隊就要安排一個醫療忍者，胖助和鳴人一看就沒有成為醫療忍者的天分，只能再找個有天賦的唄。

卡卡西從名單中找出春野櫻的數據，聰明的頭腦和操縱查克拉的天賦同時被圈了出來，「嗯，那就選她吧。」

再次和其他帶隊上忍交涉後，卡卡西爭取到了春野櫻這個學生。

本著良好的「完善隊伍配置」念頭，帶土和卡卡西才選了春野櫻。卻怎麼也沒想到小櫻看破紅塵，認清她的男神佐助本質上就是個離不開金毛口遁的典型傲嬌宇智波後，失戀的她拜綱手為師，學成歸來轉瞬間躋升新一代男神，走上街都能獲得無數女性尖叫崇拜。

陰錯陽差促成此結果的卡卡西，無力變更事實的他最終選擇視而不見。

鳴人看著小櫻寬闊的背影和一拳崩掉比她大十倍的石頭，緊抱著一旁的佐助瑟瑟發抖，「佐、佐助，我們以後還是別惹小櫻生、生氣吧。」

佐助盯著對面據說是近期崛起已經襲擊兩個村的恐怖份子被打得哭爹喊娘，只差跪下叫爸爸的慘狀，深表贊同。

他們沒事拜自來也和大蛇丸為師幹什麼，就該拜綱手才對，搞得現在都不如小櫻Man了。

對此帶土表示，他不懂年輕人的審美。

遙想當年，男神可是水門老師那款出得了廳堂、入得了廚房、上得了戰場還溫柔體貼的美男子呢。

**(3)** **九尾人柱力**

「說起來，為什麼九喇嘛會同意讓鳴人成為人柱力呢？」

任務完成後的用餐時間，小櫻邊順著現形吃烤魚的九喇嘛的毛，柔軟蓬鬆的皮毛深得眾人好評，就連那個傳說中的戰場修羅都愛不釋手，邊發問。

連那位戰場修羅都只是讓九喇嘛成為通靈獸，鳴人到底是怎麼變成人柱力的？

「喔，這件事啊。」鳴人邊吃著老媽的愛心便當，邊回應，「斑爺爺自己是說他不需要九喇嘛的力量，所以沒必要當人柱力，剩下的我也不清楚的說。」

雖然成為人柱力後能更妥善使用尾獸的力量，但強如宇智波斑，不需要借助外力就已經是忍界巔峰了。

柱間爺爺總說斑爺爺是個溫柔的人，但一想到九喇嘛每次見到斑爺爺時都被欺負得炸毛之貌，鳴人實在不這麼認為。

被小櫻一提，佐助也好奇了，不懂內情的鳴人為了避免小櫻的鐵拳和討好佐助，可憐兮兮地看向已經啃完烤魚的九喇嘛，「九喇嘛，為什麼選我的說？」

臭小鬼，自幼一言不合就拿老夫當作哄宇智波開心的玩具任意搓揉也就算了，現在居然還得幫你哄好你的宇智波和恐怖的隊友。

九喇嘛覺得自己真是看走眼了，當初就不該答應斑這種麻煩事。

他清楚鳴人的堅持，如果他不交代清楚，鳴人絕對不會善罷干休，幾番掙扎過後，九喇嘛選擇說出真相。

「事情是這樣的。」

他和鳴人初次見面時，鳴人才剛能穩穩走路，對世界萬物充滿著好奇心。

鳴人親近氣場溫和、常掛笑容的千手柱間，可卻不敢親近自信驕傲、睥睨蒼生的宇智波斑，儘管斑對於孩子相當包容，但就連帶土也是經過實際相處後才知情，罔論從沒見過斑的鳴人。

即便斑那時只是放鬆地靠在椅背上什麼也沒做，他也只敢縮在水門身旁。

他不曉得柱間和斑來找水門做什麼，只知道斑和水門說話說到一半，突然咬破手指召喚出他出來。

在小窩中睡得正香的他突然被找來，緊戒打量四周環境無危險後，便懶洋洋地趴在桌上，問：「找老夫做什麼？」

鳴人彷彿被會說話的他驚訝到，眼都瞪圓了，但很快便釋懷了。他想或許是因為卡卡西家的狗和宇智波家的貓也都會說話，同樣是忍者養的動物，會說話也沒什麼。

隨即伸出手想觸碰他，卻被他扭了過去。

好想養一隻會說話的動物。

鳴人的臉上就差寫上這句話了，九喇嘛被閃閃發亮的眼神瞧得渾身發毛，

藉口不耐煩聽水門和斑說話，九喇嘛跳下桌子，爪子推開落地窗走出房間，鳴人瞅了瞅水門，確認水門一時半會脫不了身，也就跟著他走了出來。

「小鬼，你是誰？」

鳴人跟著他跑到庭院裡，他一蹦跳上小平台喬好姿勢才回頭問。

「我、我是漩渦鳴人。」

「喔，水門和玖辛奈的兒子。」他打量著鳴人的五官，「髮色隨了水門，眼睛也和水門挺像的，不過長相隨玖辛奈。」

他看著鳴人小心翼翼地湊上前偷摸了幾把毛茸茸的尾巴，當初帶土也是這麼對他的，習慣成自然的九喇嘛無意計較小孩子的無禮。發現他的縱容後，鳴人便更放肆地抓著玩。

他只是抬起頭瞥了一眼，下顎抵著爪子瞇眼打起呼嚕，任陽光將毛皮烘得更加鮮豔蓬鬆。

鳴人摸著摸著，居然就這麼抓著他的尾巴睡了過去。像是怕他會跑走似的，連睡著了都沒放鬆力道。不想吵醒鳴人，卻又怕動用力量抽出會讓鳴人受傷，九喇嘛只能認命讓鳴人抓著，繼續美好的午休時光。

「在這裡。」

不知過了多久才和水門聊完正事，斑看著依偎著九喇嘛睡過去的鳴人，轉頭和裡頭正在找兒子的人說了一句。水門走了過來將兒子手中的尾巴輕柔抽出，和九喇嘛致歉後，無奈抱起兒子往裡頭走去。

九喇嘛在斑靠近時已然清醒，卻眼也沒抬一個。

斑在九喇嘛身旁坐了下來，依著對方的背脊順毛，「你喜歡那孩子？」

「漩渦鳴人？」九喇嘛打了個呵欠，又說，「不討厭。」

「那讓他陪你如何？」

斑對此真是好氣又好笑，特地來和水門商量日後別管著九喇嘛，隨便九喇嘛想找誰當主人或是回歸森林都行，沒想到這一人一狐狸倒是相處得宜，一點也不像九喇嘛剛到他手上時百般折騰。

那時鬧得他也沒耐性了，在柱間的緩頰下，他和九喇嘛約定好，待他死後木葉絕不干涉他的一舉一動，九喇嘛這才安分下來。

話雖如此，斑自然希望他死後這等戰力能繼續留在木葉。

「你要死了嗎？」

「我都快七十歲了。」

「一點也看不出來。」

此話真不假，自稱快七十歲的老人昨天才又和老伴去終結之谷約架回來，聽說又把峽谷拓寬了點，打出一個新的觀光景點。

他和斑有一搭沒一搭的聊著，在此之前要說尾獸能和人類如此親近無人信之，但過了磨合期後，他和斑成了損友，不時還一起賞月喝酒。

最開始九喇嘛還挺煩有人管著，但如今他也已經習慣有人陪著的日子了，讓他再度回歸森林孤身一人也提不起勁。

「漩渦家的人嘛……」

「怎麼？」斑挑眉，問道：「你想讓鳴人成為你的人柱力？」

漩渦家以生命力出名，向來都是最適宜做為人柱力的選擇之一，一聽九喇嘛提起漩渦，斑即了悟。

「我不討厭那個小鬼。」九喇嘛說，「既然如此，保護他也不是不可以。」

斑那時沒有選擇成為人柱力，純粹是因為他不想，他已經有足夠的力量可以應對一切困難。但漩渦鳴人不一樣，被守護著長大的人，短期內是不可能像斑這類在戰場上打滾長大的人一般獨當一面的。

賣現任火影一個人情替他顧小孩，尤其預定的下一任火影還是他徒弟的情況下，也不失為一樁好交易。況且磯撫和他的人柱力不也相處的挺好？在千手扉間的改良下，磯撫也能化出查克拉分身在外頭跑跳，和作為通靈獸的他情況相去不遠，力量卻利用得更加徹底。

待著久了，要說他對木葉沒有感情是不可能的，他不介意在不影響自身的情況下，替柱間和斑繼續庇護木葉。

他也不希望被人類的戰爭叨擾平靜，能和平共處最好。

「我會和水門談談這事。」斑拍拍九喇嘛的背，「那就交給你了，九喇嘛。」

語畢，起身往屋內走去。

九喇嘛斜視著斑，看著斑走去和柱間坐在一塊兒，一派悠閒自在。接著他閉上眼，繼續享受著日光浴。

那天晚上，水門在徵詢過鳴人的意見後，九喇嘛轉而住進了波風水門家，並在鳴人進入忍校前，在千手柱間等人的幫助下被封進鳴人體內。

「就是這樣。」

省去不必要的政治內涵，九喇嘛三言兩語交代完經過。

「……原來成為人柱力的標準這麼隨便嗎？」

小櫻和佐助都震驚了，和傳聞中卡卡西成為人柱力的方式大相逕庭，沒想到九喇嘛居然是依個人喜好選的人柱力。

「嗯，不過你們可別對其他尾獸隨便下手，不是每個尾獸都像老夫這麼好說話。」

其實如果是宇智波佐助想要個小寵物，家族裡多的是寵他寵得喪心病狂的長輩，萬花筒一出手談何難事？別說是什麼牛鬼蛇神都能給抓來玩，就是想看天上有兩個月亮，他們都能再整一個上去。

主因是政治方面武力平衡的考量，受限於當年千手柱間的平衡政策，一村不能擁有太多的尾獸，否則可能導致平衡崩壞。磯撫是特殊狀況，畢竟是霧隱先動的手，於理已不合，再者卡卡西已經成了人柱力，霧隱也怕要求卡卡西進駐霧隱會惹怒宇智波，自己恐怕就會被改名成「木葉忍者村附屬霧隱分部」了。

但九喇嘛無意汙染小孩子們純潔的心靈，也覺得以他們這年紀說太多也聽不懂，不願多做政治層面的解釋。他又抓了一條烤魚，口齒不清地說，「不過老夫現在有點後悔替水門顧小孩了。」

想起鳴人抓著他百般折騰的過往，九喇嘛無數次懊悔自己太輕易答應斑了。

「為什麼的說！」

還不都你老是把老夫當成哄宇智波的道具！

九喇嘛嗤笑，自顧自埋頭吃烤魚，將鳴人的叫喊當作耳邊風。

說是這麼說，鳴人深知九喇嘛其實挺喜歡自己的，要不早就選擇讓爺爺們替他解開封印，和自己分道揚鑣了。

鳴人竊笑著，沒點破真正的想法，善解人意地保護九喇嘛那點最後的自尊心。


End file.
